All or Nothing
by Crossbows-and-moonshine
Summary: Savannah gets talked into signing up to a dating app by her best friend, it leads her into the lives of the MacManus brothers. Starts off Murphy/OC. Eventual Murphy/OC/Connor. Read author note.
1. Chapter 1

**Uhh...So don't even ask me about this one, it just hit me out of nowhere. Now I know what you're thinking; Sarah, fancy cell phones and dating apps weren't a thing in the 90's, and yes, you would be right.**

**According to the deleted scene in BDS, the boys were 27 during the movie, this is set just before it so they're around 26. BUT, I'm bringing the boys into modern times so this storyline can work and I love how fucking beautiful they are around the first film. To put it simply, the boys are 26 (look how they did in the first film), but it's set now.**

**So yes it's AU, if you can handle that, then keep reading.**

**It's mainly Murphy centric to start but honestly, Connor will be getting in on the action eventually, because let's face it, I'm greedy and thirsty for these boys, like shiiiiit. :')**

Savannah lay on the couch as she scrolled through her phone, a dramatic sigh leaving her lips. Her best friend Amy had convinced her to sign up to Tinder and she was wondering why she had agreed. Every guy she spoke to was getting on her nerves, they were rude and entitled and it was all about sex. It wasn't like she hated sex, but a hello would have been nice before they started on about it. She had the day off work and she was still in her pokemon pajamas despite the fact it was almost 6pm now. She had gone on Tinder as a last resort because she was bored and there was nothing on Netflix that she hadn't seen that appealed to her.

_No_. Swipe left. _No_. Swipe left. _Looks like a serial killer_. Swipe left. _Oh hello… _She looked at the picture of someone, his name was Murphy apparently but my God he was beautiful. She swiped right and snorted derisively, there was no way in hell he would match her. He was perfection and she felt like one of those trolls that lived under a bridge. Her eyes widened though as instantly it came up that she had a match with him, it turned out he had already swiped right on her. She chewed her lower lip as she glared at her phone. Usually, she wasn't too bothered about messaging someone first, she had anxiety issues but through messages, she was able to hold a decent conversation. But this time she felt nervous, maybe because the guy was fucking sex on legs and she didn't really know how to deal with that.

She didn't have much time to dwell on it though because her phone pinged as she got a message. She opened it to see it was off the man himself and she felt a strange fuzzy sensation build in her stomach.

'_Hey love.'_

She couldn't help the smile on her face, according to his profile he was Irish and she could just imagine his accent when she read it.

'_**Hey :) '**_

She facepalmed herself that it was the best she could come up with, this guy made her lose any sense of being a functioning human being even over messages.

'_How's it going?'_

'_**Pretty good thank you, how about you?'**_

'_I'm grand thanks.'_

Ah, small talk, how she loathed it. It always felt so stilted and awkward, so formal. Sometimes she didn't know how to respond to people, like right now, so sometimes she would just stop replying altogether. She wanted to think of something cool or intriguing to say to keep him talking to her, yet her mind came up blank every time. Her phone pinged again though as she got another message off him.

'_You're fucking stunning btw ;) '_

Her jaw dropped a little as she read the message over and over, a grin creeping its way onto her face. She was blushing which was ridiculous since they were not even talking in person.

'_**I think you need glasses Murphy :') '**_

'_Ah fuck off, my eyes work perfectly fine love.'_

She snorted to herself, the stupid grin still plastered on her face.

'_**Well you're pretty handsome yourself.' **_

'_I'm flattered ;) '_

Another hour passed by as she and Murphy chatted some more about this and that, he had told her he had a twin brother and they had talked about their jobs; Savannah working at a bookstore and Murphy at a meat packing plant. She didn't stop smiling once as she pottered around her small apartment cleaning up.

'_So, what do you think about meeting up?' _

She stilled, butterflies blooming in her stomach at the thought of meeting the man face to face. She hadn't met anyone off the app yet but she seemed to get on well with Murphy and he actually knew how to talk instead of banging on about sex right away. She wasn't quite sure what he would expect of her when they met, but part of her wanted to find out.

'_**I'd like that :) '**_

'_Tonight?'_

She swallowed thickly and looked at the clock, it was just past 7 now, which meant they'd meet up pretty fucking soon, she hadn't really expected him to want to see her tonight and she felt nervous that she had a severe lack of time to mentally prepare.

'_**What do you have in mind?'**_

She sat on the couch as she waited for a reply, his replies had been coming in right away but this time it was a few minutes and she wondered if he had a change of heart and decided he didn't want to meet her after all. Anxiety was a bitch. She was relieved when her phone went off again.

'_Me and my brother usually go to an Irish pub just near our apartment, we could go there if you want?'_

She quirked a brow as she read it, an Irish pub, it wasn't really date-worthy but she guessed it wasn't really a date, they barely knew each other, it was more just meeting and feeling each other out. It would be a crowded place, so on the off chance he was a psycho, a hot psycho, but crazy nonetheless, she would be around other people. Amy had been very clear with her that if she was to meet up with someone, she must meet them in a public place and see if she got any bad vibes.

'_**Sounds good to me, I've never been to an Irish pub before.'**_

'_What?! Fuck me, you've not lived girl ;) '_

She snorted to herself and nibbled her lower lip, Amy was going to have a field day with this situation when she found out.

'_**I guess not haha. What time?'**_

'_8?'_

'_**Okay :) Just so you know, I have like major anxiety so I might be super quiet at first and you'll have to keep poking me to make me talk :') '**_

'_HA, I think I can handle that love'_

He gave her the directions, she would have to get a bus but she didn't mind and he gave her his number in case she got lost and needed his help. She ran into her bedroom and pulled out almost all of her clothes, she didn't want to dress up too much, it was just a pub after all, but she wanted to look decent. It was summer so she settled on a nice strappy black dress with little red flowers on it. It was a skater dress and ended just above her knees. She paired it with a lacy boho style black cardigan that was floor length and her ankle high Doc Marten boots. Her dark brown hair was just past her shoulders and naturally slightly wavy, she kept it down and put a headband in with a little black bow. She slapped on some winged liner and mascara and that was good enough for her. It was her usual makeup, nothing over the top and she felt comfortable.

She grabbed her bag and left, the anxiety starting to build up. When she got off the bus she looked around, she hadn't ever been to this part of Southie before and she had no clue where she was, there were a lot of people bustling around and it was getting dark, it only made her panic. She hated social situations and she cursed herself for even putting herself in this position, what the fuck was she thinking? Her eyes darted around nervously and she took her phone from her bag, chewing her lip as she looked at it. She needed to call him, she didn't know where she was and she had forgotten everything he told her about where to go from the bus stop. Phone calls were hell for her. She wasn't sure what it was about them that triggered her anxiety tenfold but she started considering hopping back on the bus and fleeing, never talking to him again and pretending it all never happened. She couldn't though, she'd feel bad if she did that and also, he was drop dead gorgeous and she didn't know if she would have this opportunity again.

She took a deep breath and scrolled through her contacts until she found his name, pushing call and wincing, fighting the panic and urge to just hang up.

"Hello?" She heard on the other end, she could hear people chattering in the background and he shouted at someone to shut up, she couldn't help but smile and it eased her just a little.

"Hey Murphy, it's Savannah." She said shyly, cursing herself for sounding so fucking small and pathetic.

"Hey love! Ye get off the bus?" He asked, sounding like he was smiling. She heard movement on the other end and suddenly it went quieter, she wondered if he had moved from the noise to hear her better.

"Yeah but uh...I'm kind of lost." She mumbled, her cheeks flushing slightly, she felt so stupid. She heard a boyish laugh on the other side of the phone and it was such a beautiful sound it made her legs go weak.

"Ye still at the bus stop?" He asked her.

"Yeah." She replied and she glanced around, still feeling nervous about being out in the dark on her own.

"Hold on, I'll come grab ye." With that, he hung up.

She moved to lean against the building next to the bus stop as she waited for him, she was so fucking nervous to see him in person, what if he didn't like her when he actually saw her? She whined to herself, once again wondering why she had done this to herself. She glanced up and saw him walking over. He was wearing a black t-shirt that seemed to stretch across his broad ass shoulders and arms, she didn't think she'd ever seen shoulders that wide before, but fuck if it wasn't perfection. She swallowed thickly as he beamed a grin at her, walking over.

"Hey there love!" He smiled, taking her by surprise as he wrapped his arms around her in a hug. She hadn't really expected any physical contact so soon and she tensed at first before her brain registered what was going on. She brought her arms around his middle to hug him back loosely, feeling awkward and not really knowing how to interact.

When he moved away though he either didn't notice or didn't care as he just grinned at her.

"Ye ready for yer first experience o' an Irish pub?" He smirked at her, his accent almost made her swoon and that would have been fucking embarrassing. She nodded shyly, unable to find her voice now she was face to face with the man and he tilted his head as he looked at her. His cocky smirk vanished and it was replaced by a kind smile instead.

"Hey, don't be goin' shy on me now love aye? Ye'll be fine." He said softly, making her heart flutter at his kind words and tone. She was grateful he wasn't mocking her or making her feel stupid.

The walk to the pub wasn't far at all and Murphy chatted about little things on the way, helping her feel more at ease. When they got there, they stopped just outside the door and she glared at it like it was a poisonous snake. She could hear the rowdy people all the way from outside and she got nervous again.

"Ye'll be fine alright, I'll stick wit' ye and they're all good people." He smiled down at her, making her blink up at him and nod. She could do this, she would be fine, she just had to push past her anxiety and do it. She was sick of not living her life, of hiding away, always choosing to stay hidden away at home and not going out because her anxiety ruled her life. Murphy seemed like a good guy and he seemed to just get her, wanting to put her at ease, if she stayed by his side in there, maybe things wouldn't be too bad and for once she could actually have fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**The title of this fic is inspired by the song Fall by Palisades. **

_**I wanna fall**_

_**And never once look back**_

_**I wanna know**_

_**I make you feel like that**_

_**I wanna make this the start of something**_

_**I wanna feel like it's all or nothing now**_

_**So can we fall and never once look back?**_

_**Cause baby I'm not looking for a "ten night stand"**_

_**I wanna make this the start of something**_

_**So can you say that you want it all?**_

Murphy pushed the door open and took her hand, leading her through the people to the bar. People cheered and grinned when Murphy entered and she noticed a lot of curious eyes on her, which made her glance to the floor. Murphy let go of her hand once they got to the bar and Savannah noticed an older man on the other side of the bar.

"What do ye want lass?" Murphy asked her as he looked down at her by his side. She nibbled her lower lip and shrugged.

"I don't know, you pick." She snorted, making him bark a laugh at her.

"Aye alright. Two Pints o' Guinness and two shots o' whiskey Doc please." Murphy grinned to the older man.

"Comin' r-r-right up lad...FUCK….ASS!" Savannah's eyes widened at the man's outburst and Murphy burst into a round of laughter at her face.

"Don't worry, he can't help it." He chuckled at her, making her smile and lower her head. She couldn't say she'd ever met someone with Tourettes before.

The man came back with their drinks and Murphy pushed the shot to her and he held up his own, smirking at her.

"To a good night." He toasted, making her pick up her own shot and clink it with his. She knocked back her shot in unison with him and she barely grimaced as she set the glass back down. Murphy looked at her with wide eyes.

"Fuckin' hell, ye certainly know how te put the whiskey away don't ye?" He laughed incredulously, making her blush like crazy.

"It's not my first rodeo." She smirked back at him, her cheeks blushing slightly. He quirked a brow and shook his head with a grin, grabbing both of their beers as he lead them away from the bar.

"I'll let ye meet me brother first before we find somewhere te sit." He said softly as she trailed behind him. He stopped at a booth where a guy with dark blonde hair sat with a hairy man with a bushy beard.

"This is me brother Connor, and that's our best pal Rocco. Guys, this is Savannah." Murphy beamed, making her wave shyly to them. Rocco nodded with a smile but Connor stood up, surprising her just like his brother as he pulled her in for a hug. She hugged him back lightly before he moved away and he gave her a once over, one he didn't bother to hide at all and she found herself blushing and feeling mighty awkward.

"Pleasure te meet ye lass." Connor grinned as he moved to sit back down, turning his smirk into his brother who was squinting at him a little.

"Yer a lucky bastard aren't ye Murph?" Connor laughed, making Murphy purse his lips at him, resisting the urge to clip him around the ear.

"Aye, I am." He said dryly before putting his hand on the small of her back and leading her away. Connor shouted something to Murphy in a language she didn't know which earned a snort and a shake of Murphy's head. She wasn't sure how to deal with Murphy's brother but he seemed drunk so she would just ignore it. Murphy lead her to a booth of their own and he sat opposite her.

"Sorry about him, he's an ass when he's been drinkin'." Murphy snorted dryly as he looked at her almost apologetically. She just smiled at him and shrugged.

"It's okay." She replied, making him relax a little and smile back at her.

An hour passed by and the pair had been drinking quite a bit. They weren't drunk but Savannah was slightly tipsy and the alcohol had relaxed her a lot. She was glad that Murphy seemed to take the lead in conversation, telling her lots of stories from back home or funny things that happened at work, most of them involving his brother. She was laughing and would chime in and the alcohol had relaxed her that much she even told him some stories of her own. She found herself really enjoying his company and she felt at ease with him, he just had this way about him that made her feel safe and happy. They were mid-conversation when Connor suddenly sauntered over with a grin.

"Scooch up lass." He smirked, making her blink up at him for a moment, she shuffled over in the horse show shaped booth so she was sat in the middle as Connor took her place.

"Well, would ye look at that, it's a MacManus sandwich!" He laughed with a shit eating grin, making her toy with her glass as Murphy scowled at him.

"Ye want somethin' brother?" He asked tensely, glaring at his twin.

"What? I can't come and see how its goin' wit' the pretty girl?" Conor replied sounding offended as he held his chest like he was hurt. Savannah felt incredibly awkward, Connor seemed like he was causing trouble for some reason and Murphy was visibly tense and getting pissed off, it was making her feel anxious.

"Her names Savannah." Murphy bit out, his angry eyes burning holes into his brother, but Connor seemed unfazed as he just smirked.

"Well _Savannah_, if me brother here ain't showin' ye a good time, yer more than welcome te come and sit wit' me." He smirked, quirking a brow at her.

Oh how awkward this was. Connor was handsome, they both were. But she was here with Murphy and she had no idea why his brother seemed to be ruining this for him, he was making her feel incredibly uncomfortable and she was starting to panic as her anxiety increased. Murphy looked ready to punch his brother and she set her drink down.

"I uh… I need to use the bathroom." She squeaked out, her voice betraying her sudden panic and Murphy looked at her apologetically as he stood up and allowed her out of the booth. He watched her scurry off to the bathroom before he sat back down and glared at his twin.

"The fuck are ye doin'?" He hissed, his hand clenching the glass so tight he was surprised it didn't shatter.

"What we always do Murph. Ye find a girl on that app thingy o' yers, bring her here and we both go home wit' her." He stated like it was obvious, it was the system they had after all.

"Aye well, not this time." Murphy bit out as he took a long pull from his beer. Connor quirked a brow at him and leant forward on the table.

"Is that right? Not up for sharin' this time?" He asked patronisingly, a smirk on his stupid face.

"No, I'm not. I actually fuckin' like her so ye can leave her well enough alone." He warned, his tone harsh. Connor looked at him for a moment before grinning, nodding as he stood up and sauntered off back to Rocco. Murphy was more than worried though at the fact he hadn't put up a fight, Connor never gave in so easy.

Murphy sat there and his fingers tapped on the table nervously as he waited for the girl to come back. He knew she was anxious, he had seen it on her all night but she finally seemed to relax and now his brother had ruined it. He wouldn't put it past her to have fled and never come back, but her bag was still there. A few minutes later she came back out and walked over, sitting back down. She looked shy again and he cursed his stupid twin.

"I'm sorry about him. Hope he didn't make ye uncomfortable." Murphy sighed as he looked at her sadly. She glanced at him and she hated that look on his face, he looked so much better with his cheeky smile.

"He didn't, it's fine." She smiled, a complete lie but she wanted to make him feel better. He nodded and sipped his drink, clearly not buying it but he appreciated the fact she tried to make him feel better.

"I need a smoke, ye wanna come outside wit' me?" He asked hopefully. He really needed a smoke and he had no intention of leaving her alone in the bar or Connor would come over and God knows what he would do. She nodded with a smile and he breathed a sigh of relief as he stood up, leading her outside.

He lit up his smoke and inhaled as he leant against the wall. The air was a little chilly now and he watched her as she wrapped her arms around herself. She looked beautiful, more beautiful than in the pictures and he didn't know how it was possible. He loved her style, she looked part hippie, part alt girl and he liked the fact she had the sense of her own style instead of copying what everyone else was wearing. He didn't realise he was staring until she glanced at him and blushed, looking down with a shy smile. He smoked in silence, trying to calm himself from his brother, and the smoke worked wonders. When he was done he rummaged in his pocket and pulled out a mint, unwrapping it and popping it into his mouth. He really hoped his brother hadn't ruined this whole thing.

"C'mere love." He said softly, holding a hand out to her as he leant against the wall. She looked at him curiously for a moment before taking his hand and he pulled her closer, making her hit his chest. She looked at him with wide eyes, her lips slightly parted. She wasn't drunk but she was on her way and she looked almost dazed as his hand came to her cheek. He smiled down at her and she noticed his eyes drift to her lips, she felt butterflies bloom in her belly as he leant down and captured her lips with his. It was soft at first, almost hesitant like he was giving her a chance to move away. She didn't want to move away though. He tasted like mint, faintly of smoke and some whiskey and she found herself loving it. Her hands rested on his chest as she kissed him back, melting into him and he deepened the kiss, his tongue running along her bottom lip demanding entrance, she was all too willing to obey to him. His tongue tangled with hers and she fisted his shirt as the kiss got more heated, their bodies were pressed flush together and she could feel his hardness pushing against her belly, it lit a fire inside of her.

When he pulled away, she was completely breathless and she closed her eyes as he leant his forehead against hers.

"Need te stop." He whispered forlornly. She felt the sting of rejection and confusion as she moved away a little, unable to hide the disappointment on her face. He shook his head and pulled her closer again.

"Nay love, it's not that, I just don't think I could control meself if we carry on." He admitted softly, his hands stroking her back soothingly. She nodded and looked up at him, blinking slowly.

"Is that a bad thing?" She asked curiously, finally finding her voice. Isn't this what guys wanted? She was a little confused about why he was stopping.

"No, but...I don't want te just have ye for one night and never talk te ye again." He replied as he leant in, his lips ghosting hers. She chased his lips when he moved away again and he looked at her almost satisfied at her reaction.

"What do you want from me then?" She whispered shyly.

He toyed with the end of her hair and tilted his head as he regarded her, the look made her nervous, being so close to him, being so vulnerable in this moment.

"I don't rightly know if I'm honest. I want te get te know ye better, I want te take ye out. I like ye and I don't wanna rush it." He admitted quietly, shocking her just a little that he hadn't wanted to meet up just for a quick fuck, not that she would have minded in this case, because he was hot as hell. She blushed deeply and couldn't fight the shy smile that worked its way onto her face, it only made him smile back at her. He leant down and kissed her again, but it was short and sweet this time, it still made her melt all the same. When he pulled away, he beamed a grin at her.

"I'll walk ye back te the bus stop." He smiled, making her nod. She had no idea what time it was but she knew it was late, she was glad he would walk her back. They went inside so she could grab her bag and Murphy went over to Connor, she watched on anxiously as it looked like they were sharing some heated words before Murphy stormed over, taking her hand and practically yanking her out of the place.

The walk back to the bus stop was tense and she hated it, she had no idea what happened between him and his brother but she didn't like seeing Murphy this way, especially when it seemed to have something to do with her. They stood at the bus stop waiting for the bus and she heaved a sigh and looked at him, summoning all of her courage.

"What's going on Murphy?" She asked, making him glance at her, looking caught out and a little guilty.

"Its nothin', just Connor. He knows how te get under me skin is all." He replied, looking at the floor. Something seemed off though and it felt like he wasn't telling her everything.

"Why's he acting this way though?" She pressed, making him look to her and chew his thumb.

"Fuck...Ye'll be mad if I tell ye." He frowned, shaking his head as he looked away. It only made her fucking nervous, she had no idea why she could be mad at him.

"Why?" She asked hesitantly. He stood up straighter and stuffed his hands into his pockets, looking at her through his lashes.

"Look, me and Connor...we're twins, and more often than not, when one o' us meets a lass...we share her." He stated carefully, making her eyes widen just a fraction. That was interesting, it certainly put the way Connor was behaving in perspective.

"Oh." Was all she managed to come out with, nibbling her lower lip as she glanced to the floor. He took her hand and made her look at him again.

"It's not like like wit' ye, I swear. I actually really like ye, but he doesn't like not gettin' his own way and he's bein' a dick about it. I don't want ye te think that's what this is, 'cause it ain't, it never was." He said sincerely, wanting to ease any worries she might have had. She couldn't hold his past against him, he could do what he wanted with who he wanted, even if it was a little out there in her opinion, but it did help her feel a little better that it hadn't been some weird elaborate plan for him and his brother to both get her into bed.

"I really like ye Savannah, I don't want ye thinkin' otherwise." He lamented, stepping closer to her and cupping her cheeks. All she could do was blink up at him, she felt dizzy when he was this close to her. She just nodded, smiling shyly and he beamed a grin, looking relieved.

The bus pulled up then and she felt a pang of disappointment that she had to leave. Despite the issues with his brother, she had an amazing time with Murphy and she had really enjoyed herself.

"I better go, thanks for tonight Murphy." She smiled softly, making him smile boyishly at her and nod.

"I had a really good time." He grinned, making her blush a little, remembering the kisses they had shared. She glanced to the bus, really not wanting to leave but she had to before it drove off, the next bus wouldn't be for another half hour and she didn't want to wait around in the dark. She took a step back but he grabbed her wrist, yanking her close to him, much like before. She squeaked and then his lips were on hers, kissing her deeply. When he moved away she felt breathless and like her legs were made of jelly, all she could do was smile up at him like a schoolgirl with a crush.

"Better get goin' love." He smirked at her, seemingly so pleased with the reaction he had caused from her. She nodded dumbly, moving away as she got on the bus. He waved at her through the window and she waved back with a smile before sitting down, cheeks ablaze and a stupid grin on her face. Maybe Tinder wasn't so bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3

When Savannah got home, she still had a stupid grin on her face. She got undressed and into her pyjamas before flopping into bed. She had done it, she had gone out to meet someone and it went pretty well. She was proud of herself. She couldn't wait to see Amy at work the next day and tell her all about it, she knew her best friend would appreciate the gossip. She lay on her stomach and snuggled into the blanket, closing her eyes. She was drifting off when her phone pinged. She cracked her eyes open and blindly groped at the nightstand where her phone was, grabbing it and unlocking it. She opened her messages and her face split into a grin seeing Murphy's message.

'_Miss you already love'_

She felt giddy, it was ridiculous but she couldn't help it. She rolled onto her back and started typing.

'_**I miss you too…'**_

She locked her phone again and rested it on her chest, her eyes drifting closed as she waited for a reply. She was tired and tipsy but she was trying to stay awake just for the sheer will to speak to the handsome Irish man she had made out with a few times. The phone went off again and she opened her eyes, opening the message.

'_Can I see you again tomorrow?'_

She bit her lip, still smiling like a fucking idiot but it seemed the smile was going nowhere. He wanted to see her again, the very next day. She felt like it must have gone well if that was the case and she was shocked she had made such an impression on the man.

'_**I'd really like that :) '**_

She held the phone above her face as she typed and after she sent the message she closed her eyes, drifting off again. Her hand went limp and the phone slipped out, smacking her in the face.

"Ow…" She whined to herself, rubbing her cheekbone. She was distracted from the pain when her phone went off again.

'_I know you don't like going out much, I thought we could stay in at mine, watch Netflix and order in some food?'_

Her heart melted, how he was trying to make her so comfortable with her anxiety. Her issues had been a bone of contention in past relationships, being berated and spoken down to because sometimes she was a mess and too anxious to leave the house. Murphy didn't make her feel stupid or like something was wrong with her, he just kept putting her at ease.

'_**That sounds perfect'**_

'_Good. get the same bus around 6 and I'll meet you there. I'll let you sleep. Sweet dreams beautiful girl x'_

She almost squealed, the giddy feeling only getting worse, she really couldn't wait to speak to Amy. She would have texted her right away but she knew her friend would end up calling her wanting details, despite the fact she knew Savannah hated phone calls. They'd be up all night, she had no desire to do that, so she'd just have to wait.

'_**Goodnight Murphy, sweet dreams x'**_

The next day she was in work early, stocking the shelves as she excitedly waited for Amy to show up. She was late, as usual, and the blonde walked in, jeans, heels, and a top that her boobs almost fell out of. Savannah was jealous of her friend and her ample cleavage, Savannahs own breasts were not that big. Amy always managed to pull off a look that would look completely slutty on Savannah, she didn't know how she did it. Amy walked over and quirked a brow at her friend, like she already knew something had gone down. Savannah was wearing a dress again, this time it was a burgundy maxi dress that was off the shoulder with some sandals. Her hair was down once again, she had her usual makeup on, but Amy could just see there was something about her.

Savannah beamed a grin at her squinting friend and she couldn't contain herself anymore.

"I met a guy last night and we made out!" She blurted with a ridiculous grin. Amy's eyes widened for a moment before she burst out laughing, grabbing her friend and squeezing the shit out of her.

"Oh my God Savvie! Tell me all about it, I want details, like now!" Her friend demanded, making Savannah blush bright red. She proceeded to tell her every little detail, including the shit about Connor.

"Hm, so you met up with one hot Irish dude and his brother wanted to get you in bed too? Look at you!" She smirked, nudging her shoulder teasingly.

"Stoppp!" Savannah laughed, covering her beet red face with her hands.

"On a serious note, I'm proud of you babe, you deserve this. You know I have to meet him right? The best friend has to approve and all." She grinned, making Savannah snort and shake her head.

"Yes _mother_, I know. I'm meeting him after work today, we're just gonna hang out at his, watch a movie and eat food. He said he knows I get anxious in public places." She said softly, a dreamy look in her eyes that only served to make her friend smile wider.

"That's so sweet! So he's hot, Irish and sweet. You hit the jackpot there girl." She smirked, making Savannah nod in agreement, she really had.

"So...Do you think you're gonna bang him tonight or what?" Amy asked out of the blue whilst they stood behind the counter. The place was always slow on business, it was a hole in the wall place with just a few regular customers so it was mainly always quiet. Savannahs eyes popped out of her head as she looked at her friend mortified.

"Amy! Oh my god, no! He said he wants to take things slow, so shut up!" She blushed furiously, making her friend almost keel over from laughing so hard. The day flew by with Amy chiming in every so often about Murphy and how she should jump into bed with him. She pretty much had sex on the brain as she hopped onto the bus to go and meet him. She knew he had been at work all day and she hadn't heard off him, her anxiety was running rife wondering if he had changed his mind, wondering if he wouldn't turn up.

She was worrying for nothing though because as soon as she stepped off the bus, he was already waiting. He was messing on his phone and when he glanced up and saw her, he grinned widely, it made her breath catch in her throat as she smiled back and walked over.

"Hey there love, how was work?" He asked with a kind smile as he pulled her closer. He didn't even wait for a response before he leant down and kissed her softly, making her feel like her bones had turned into mush. When he pulled away, he kept his hands on her hips as he grinned down at her.

"It was good, what about you?" She asked softly, blinking up at him like she was drunk. It only served to make him smirk, loving the reaction he got every time he kissed her.

"Same as usual. Might I say, ye look fuckin' divine today in this dress." He smirked, giving her a once over that made her shiver. It only made her remember everything her best friend had been telling her all day.

"Thank you." She squeaked out, face flushing as she looked down. She wasn't really used to receiving compliments and she wasn't really sure how to deal with them.

He tilted her face up to his and looked at her earnestly, his kind eyes making her heart beat funny.

"Ye don't have te get shy on me, I didn't mean te make ye feel uncomfortable love." He frowned, looking guilty. Her eyes widened a little and she shook her head.

"No! You didn't, I promise. I'm just...not used to people saying things like that." She insisted, not wanting him to feel guilty. His brow only furrowed more and she was starting to panic that she had said the wrong thing. She had a habit of putting her foot in her mouth when she was anxious.

"Do ye hang around wit' a load o' blind people?" He asked incredulously, making her snort a little and shake her head.

"Yer gonna have te get used te it, I'll be tellin' ye all the time how beautiful ye are." He grinned, leaning in and kissing her cheek. He was so sweet and charming, she could just die right there.

They chatted as they made their way to his apartment which wasn't too far at all but she was shocked when he opened the door and Connor was there, she had stupidly presumed it would just be them. But the scowl on Murphy's face told her he too had expected his brother to be gone and she felt anxious again, she didn't want a repeat of the night before.

"Thought ye were goin' out?" Murphy asked blandly as he shut the door, wrapping an arm around Savannah's shoulder, she could have sworn it was somehow protectively, but she might have been imagining it or projecting.

"I am, But I wanted te talk te the lass before I left." Connor stated as he stood up and walked over. She felt the dread in her stomach at his words, why would he want to talk to her? She felt Murphy's arm tighten around her as his brother got closer.

"I want te apologize for last night. I was out o' order talkin' te ye the way I did. I was drunk, I know it's no excuse but I want te offer ye me sincerest apologies Savannah, I hope ye can forgive me." She blinked at him, regarding his contrite face like she was checking to see any signs of untruthfulness, but she couldn't find any. She felt Murphy's arm relax around her too and it made her nerves ease up. His brother knew him better than anyone after all and if he believed him, he must be being honest.

"Thank you Connor, I appreciate it. Maybe we could just start over?" She suggested with a shy smile, making him beam a grin at her.

"I'd love that. Nice te meet ye Savannah, I'm Connor." He smirked, making her snort lightly as she took the hand he offered and he shook it. When he let go he looked at his brother and Murphy smiled and gave him an appreciative nod. Connor clapped him on the back before going to the door.

"I'll leave ye lovebirds to it, don't wait up." He laughed as he left, making Savannah blush as Murphy snorted to himself.

He moved his arm from around her and she missed it instantly, but she could see the change in him, how all the tension had left his body and she was grateful that Connor had apologised. Not only did he not seem like the asshole he seemed the night before, she knew from how much Murphy spoke of him that they were close and cared deeply about each other, and it was hard to see Murphy so upset with his brother.

"Well then love, shall we order in and get a movie on?" He smiled at her.

"Yes!" She grinned, making him smile wider at her. They settled on pizza after ten whole minutes of debating on what topping. Savannah wanted ham and Murphy wanted pepperoni, in the end, they settled on getting a pizza each instead of sharing. They waited for the food to come and when it did, they settled on the couch as Murphy put on some horror movie she had never heard of.

The more time she spent around him, the less her anxiety was and she warmed up to him. She felt so at ease around him now and it hadn't gone unnoticed by Murphy.

"I can't believe ye got ham instead o' pepperoni." He sighed like he was so disappointed in her. She snorted and shook her head as she glanced at him.

"It's good, here, taste it." She held up the piece she had been eating and poked his lips with it, making him squint playfully at her as she laughed. He couldn't help but smile at the sound though, it was glorious. He opened his mouth and took a big bite and she watched him amused as he chewed it, his face looking somewhat surprised.

"Alright, it's good. Still not pepperoni though." He huffed teasingly, flashing her a sly grin.

They continued watching the film after they ate the food, his arm around her shoulders as she snuggled into his side. It felt nice being this close to someone, she forgot how nice it was to have affection like this. She felt his eyes on her and she glanced to the side, quirking a brow curiously as he just looked at her. He wasn't smiling, the look in his eyes made a tingle go down her spine and he leant in, pressing his lips against hers softly. It was teasing at first, his lips ghosting hers and her eyes fluttered closed, just enjoying whatever he was doing. He got more insistent then as he kissed her harder, his hand tangling in her hair. A small moan left her lips that made her blush but it only served to make him growl, the sound making everywhere feel like she was on fire. His tongue massaged hers, claiming her mouth and suddenly his other hand was on her hip and she was pulled into his lap, her long dress bunching at her thighs.

His needy kisses distracted her though, she was so consumed with his mouth and the magic it was working on her she couldn't find it in herself to feel embarrassed or anxious. One hand was still in her hair and she found herself loving it, the other hand started creeping up her thigh. He broke away just from the sheer need to breathe and the pair of them were panting, trying to fill their lungs with air once more. His thumb brushed the inside of her thigh, so close to her panties and she gasped, resting her forehead on his as her cheeks heated up.

"I thought you wanted to wait." She whispered, torn between wanting him to continue or to stop.

"Wanted te wait te fuck ye, doesn't mean I can't make ye feel good." He smirked against her lips.

Her body was tingling with excitement and she moaned when his thumb slipped into the side of her panties, rubbing her clit.

"Christ love, yer soaked." He murmured huskily, just hearing him talk like that just made her wetter. She felt her cheeks burn brighter at what he said but he seemed to love it. Her hands gripped his shoulders as she arched against his hand, his teasing touches making her needy for him. Small moans were leaving her lips and she could feel his hard cock underneath her, his body responding to her reactions. Suddenly two fingers slipped inside of her and she let out a louder moan, one hand tangling in his hair as she tugged on it, hiding her face in his neck.

"Look at me, don't hide from me love, want te see ye." He demanded, his tone sent a thrill through her. She obeyed though, moving and looking at him. He watched her so intensely that it made her feel self-conscious for the briefest moment, but he curled his fingers and hit that sweet spot and she saw stars, a gasp leaving her parted lips. Her breathing was erratic now as she got closer and closer, his eyes never leaving her face.

"C'mon sweetheart, cum for me, let me feel ye." He purred, leaning up and nipping her lips. She let out a needy moan at his words and he smirked.

"Ye like it when I talk te ye?" He asked with a knowing grin, it only widened when she blushed and moaned again with a shy nod, almost riding his hand at this point.

"Murph…" She whimpered, so close to falling over the edge. A look of full-on primal satisfaction crossed his face at hearing her say his name like that.

He leant right next to her ear and his breath tickled her, making her shudder.

"That's it love, don't hold back, just let go." He demanded, making her breathing hitch. It was all it took for the string to snap and she came undone. A loud moan escaped her lips as her body tensed and jerked, his eyes dark and wanting as he watched her with rapt attention. He felt her tighten around his fingers as she came hard and the air left her lungs. She went limp and lay her head in the crook of his neck as she tried to breathe once more. He withdrew his fingers and sucked them clean, making her lift her head and look at him incredulously with a flushing face that he had done that. He just gave her a cheeky grin, mischief twinkling in those beautiful blue eyes of his.

"Ye taste sweet love." He smirked at her, making her snort and hide her face in his neck once again.

"Oh no, don't be goin' shy on me now 'Vannah! I've just had ye moanin' me name, I'm not havin' this!" He laughed playfully, making her swat his chest as she laughed herself. She didn't fail to notice the nickname and it made her smile that stupid lovesick grin again.

"You're so mean to me." She huffed with a smile, making him rumble a laugh at her as his hands stroked her back softly.

"I'm mean? I just made ye cum! If I was mean I wouldn't have let ye." He laughed, making her blush once more. He was right after all. She sat up more and he looked up at her with a smile that made her stomach flip around on her. He tucked her hair behind her ear as he leant in and kissed her softly. She could still feel how hard he was under her and she felt somewhat guilty that she hadn't given him any attention. Her hands slid down his chest and went to his jeans but he caught her wrists with his hands.

She blinked at him confused, didn't guys like this kind of thing? She had always had to return the favour in the past. He must have seen the confusion on her face as he brought her hands to his lips and kissed her knuckles affectionately.

"Tonight was about you love, not me." He said softly, making her swallow thickly, she wasn't sure why he was being so sweet with her. They spent another half hour just sat like that with her in his lap and him stroking her back, relaxing with each other and soaking each other in, it just seemed so easy, they didn't even need to speak, they could just be with each other and it was all they needed. It was time for her to head home before the buses stopped for the night and she felt the pang of disappointment again, the same as she had from the night before. He walked her to the bus stop, their hands laced together as they walked in silence, the disappointment of having to part ways looming over them both.

When they got to the bus stop, he turned to look at her and cupped her face, making her smile up at him.

"Ye wanna come te the pub wit' me and Connor tomorrow?" He asked as he stroked her cheeks. He looked at her so hopefully that she didn't think she could say no. She liked the atmosphere of the pub and now Connor had said he was sorry, she hoped she would enjoy getting to know him. If she and Murphy turned into anything, she would need to get along with his twin brother after all. She wasn't really sure what was going on with her and Murphy, she felt it was too soon to call it a relationship but there was certainly something there, even she couldn't deny it.

"Yeah, that sounds good." She smiled at him, making him give her his beautiful grin. He leant down and kissed her lips, it was sweet and soft, slow and sensual instead of hard and fast like earlier and she loved it, completely melting into him, as she kissed him back.

When he pulled away she was breathless, blinking at him almost dazed as he gave her a devilish grin.

"Bus is here love, better get goin'." He smirked, making her eyes widen as she glanced over her shoulder, seeing the bus had indeed pulled up and she hadn't even noticed. She blushed lightly and looked back to him, finding some confidence in herself after what they had done earlier as she leant up and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. He actually seemed surprised she had made the move but his wide grin made it clear he was quite pleased with that turn of events.

"I'll see ye tomorrow sweetheart." He said softly, looking down at her adoringly. She nodded, giving him one last smile before she got on the bus. She hated the moments when she had to go home, it made her feel so empty and cold the second she stepped onto the bus. She knew she was in trouble, she was falling for the Irish man already, but it was hard not to when he was so sweet. She couldn't wait to see him again the next day, the thought made her smile as she leant against the window. Her phone pinged in her bag and she took it out, grinning from ear to ear as she read the message.

'_Can't wait to see you tomorrow. Fucking miss you already'_

Maybe she wasn't the only one getting attached.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day at work, Savannah was thrumming with excited energy at seeing Murphy again, practically counting down the seconds until she finished work. Amy had been all too eager to have the severely blushing girl recount every single detail with what happened with Murphy.

"I have to live vicariously through you, I'm not getting any." Amy huffed, making Savannah snort as she put a book on the shelf, glancing at her friend.

"Why not? You're drop dead gorgeous, you have men falling at your feet." She scoffed, making Amy heave a sigh.

"I'm just sick of the same type of guys you know? I want something steady. I want someone who's funny and sweet and kind." She stated sadly, making Savannah poke her side playfully.

"You're sick of the bad boys huh?" She teased, making Amy laugh and shake her head.

"I guess so." She shrugged.

"You know, you should come with me tonight to the pub, maybe you'll meet someone there?" Savannah suggested, it would also make her feel even less anxious to have her best friend with her. Amy perked up at her words and smiled.

"Really? I'll get to meet Murphy too." She wiggled her brows, making Savannah blush and snort.

"Oh God, please don't embarrass me." She whined, earning a round of laughter from her friend.

After work, the girls made their way to the pub, luckily Savannah had remembered where it was from the bus stop. She stopped just outside and chewed her lower lip and Amy could see her nerves on her face.

"What's wrong Savvie? You can't be nervous to see him after what you two have done." She snorted and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"I'm just… what if he changed his mind? What if I go in and he's not there and I look like an idiot?" She rambled with a frown, making her friend sigh.

"You think way too much sweetie, come on, I'm not letting you run from this." Amy smiled softly. Savannah was grateful her best friend just knew her inside and out, she had always been there to encourage her and try to help her through her anxious episodes. Amy took her hand and lead the way, and Savannah glanced around nervously for Murphy.

Her eyes settled on him on a booth with his brother and when he saw her, his eyes lit up.

"Oh my God, is that him?"Amy whispered, smirking at Savannah, it only made her blush.

"Shut up." She whined softly as Murphy made his way over.

"Look how happy he is to see you, that's adorable." Amy grinned, earning a pinch to her side to shut her up as Murphy got to them.

"Hey love!" He beamed at her, making a wide smile grace her own face. He looked like he was going to hug or kiss her but he glanced to Amy curiously.

"This is Amy, my best friend." Savannah said softly, smiling at Amy. She had mentioned her to Murphy a few times so she knew Murphy would get why she was here and how much she meant to her.

"Nice te meet ye Amy." Murphy smiled politely as he moved over to Savannah and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, kissing the side of her head affectionately. It made her blush and the smug smirk Amy was sporting wasn't helping any.

"You too Murphy, I've heard quite a bit about you." She said with a knowing grin, Savannah almost groaned as Murphy quirked a brow.

"All good things I hope." He snorted, making Amy laugh. Savannah buried her face in Murphy's chest as she blushed harder and she heard him rumble a laugh as he stroked her back.

"Right, come on then." He grinned, leading her to the booth. Connor smiled when he saw her, standing up and gracing her with an unexpected hug, it reminded her of the first time she met him. She just hoped he wasn't about to be an asshole again.

"Nice te see ye again lass. And who's this?" He asked curiously as he moved away from Savannah. Amy regarded him curiously, Savannah knew she had a dislike of the man just from how they had first met, Amy was nothing but protective of her best friend.

"I'm her best friend Amy." She said with a tight smile as they all sat down. Connor gave her an obvious once over and Savannah felt slightly uncomfortable, she knew Amy could handle herself though. She just didn't want things to become awkward.

"No. Don't look at me like that, I'm not interested so don't even try it." Amy stated dryly, making Savannahs eyes widen as Murphy snorted, covering his mouth as Connor squinted at him.

"Well aren't ye just a ray o' fuckin' sunshine." Connor grumped, slurping his beer as Savannah looked to her friend. Amy shot her a smug grin and Savannah almost laughed.

"Now that's outta the way, what would ye ladies like te drink?" Murphy asked, still looking amused at his brother's instant rejection.

"I'll have the same as last time." Savannah smiled at him. He looked down at her, as if they were the only people in the pub and Amy watched on in fascination. He rubbed his nose against hers and she felt the heat in her cheeks, they were practically making moon eyes at each other and Connor scoffed.

"I'll have whatever she's having." Amy snorted, bringing them back into the real world. Savannah smiled to herself and looked down, feeling embarrassed at being caught out in public like that. Murphy got up and Connor followed suit and they both returned not long after with the drinks.

The four of them chatted about this and that and Savannah was glad for her chatty best friend as she told them both stories and made them laugh. She felt at ease and Connor was behaving himself, mostly. Amy's firm words seemed to have put him in his place but he was relaxed now and laughing along with them.

"Who is _that_?" Amy asked with a quirked brow as someone walked in, Savannah recognised the man from the day she met Murphy but she couldn't remember his name. Connor looked over and smirked before looking back to Amy.

"That's our best pal Rocco. And he's very much single at the moment." He grinned at her, making Amy raise a brow and smirk. Savannah looked at her friend and snorted, it seemed she had finally found someone she was interested in.

"Hey fuck faces, ladies." Rocco grinned as he grabbed a chair and sat next to the booth.

"Hey Roc." The boys said in unison. It was the first time Savannah had witnessed them doing that and it amused her for some reason.

Now Rocco had joined the party, none of them could stop laughing as they drank themselves merry. Savannah was almost drunk as she leant into Murphy, actually enjoying herself in a social situation, who knew she could do that?

"I need to use the bathroom, Savvie come with?" Amy smiled, giving her a look that said she had no choice.

"What is it wit' lasses goin' te the bathroom together?" Connor asked with a snort.

"Girl code." Amy laughed as she stood, Savannah following suit. When they got to the bathroom Amy turned to look at her and Savannah quirked a brow.

"So, would I be a bad friend if I went home with Rocco?" She asked, grimacing a little. Savannah smirked, she had seen them both getting along pretty well all night and she was happy for her friend. Rocco seemed like a good guy.

"Not at all, go for it." She grinned, making Amy squeal with delight as she hugged her tightly.

"Please tell me you're going back with Murphy to have sex." She smirked at her when she moved away.

"Amy!" She groaned, blushing and covering her face, it only made her friend laugh.

"Come on! He's hot, and he's totally into you, just do it." Amy grinned.

"We're taking it slow, okay?" Savannah huffed, squinting at her friend.

"Mhm slow, that's why he fingered you last night right?" Amy smiled knowingly, making Savannah's eyes widen so much she felt they might pop out.

"Look, maybe not sex, but do something. Come on, live a little." Amy giggled, making Savannah swat her side.

"You're a bad influence you know that?" Savannah laughed, shaking her head. Amy just nodded and beamed a smile at her.

When they went back out to the bar, Rocco was stood next to the bar and Amy went right to him. Savannah didn't want to intrude on her friend basically asking Rocco to take her back with him and fuck her, so she went back over to the booth. Murphy was alone, she had no idea where Connor was. Before she sat down, Murphy stood with a smile.

"Ye wanna come back te ours for a bit? Connors stayin' out a bit longer, just be us." He suggested, making her stomach flutter. Amy kept getting in her head and in her most drunk state she couldn't help but think of what might happen.

"Yeah, okay." She smiled, trying to hide the thoughts she was having from her face. Murphy smiled widely at her and passed her bag over, linking their hands as he lead her out. She cast one last look at her friend talking to Rocco and Amy gave her a thumbs up, making Savannah roll her eyes.

When the got to the apartment, she felt a little nervous once again, but Murphy just smiled at her.

"I was wondering', if maybe...ye wanted te stay the night?" He asked carefully, looking at her through his lashes, he actually looked a little nervous. She wasn't sure if he was expecting anything from her if she did, but she didn't mind it if he was. She hated leaving him, every time they parted ways it made her feel depressed and sad.

"I'd really like that." She admitted with a shy smile. He looked stunned for almost a second before a huge smile graced his face and she couldn't help but smile back, he was adorable sometimes.

"So what ye wanna do? Watch some shitty tv then head te bed?" He asked her as he made his way over to the couch.

"Sounds good to me." She grinned as she followed him, settling down beside him.

They watched some tv and she found herself dozing off as she was snuggled against him. He looked down at her and chuckled, stroking her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open, blinking at him tiredly.

"C'mon love, let's get ye te bed." He smiled at her, making her nod. He lead her to the bedroom and she noticed two beds. She wasn't aware the twins shared a room but honestly, she wasn't too surprised, she had seen how close they were and Murphy did nothing but talk about his brother. He handed her a shirt and she just looked at it for a moment, her tired partially drunk brain trying to grasp why he had given it to her. When she finally figured it out, she slipped out of her dress without thinking much about it. She turned around, taking her bra off and slipped the shirt over her head. When she turned back around, Murphy was sat on his bed with nothing but boxers on watching her with a hooded gaze.

She hadn't really registered that she had practically stripped off in front of him. He had not seen much since she turned around before she took her bra off, but he had seen her in just her underwear. She blushed at the realisation as she went and lay on the bed. He lay next to her and her eyes roamed his chest, he was beautiful and she drank him in with her eyes greedily, it seemed the tiredness and alcohol had made her brain malfunction and she wasn't doing a good job of composing herself. Murphy smirked at her, leaning in and kissing her lips softly and she welcomed him, kissing him back almost lazily. They made out like a couple of teenagers, and then Murphy was hovering over her, she could feel him hard and wanting and she moaned into the kiss, arching up at him. It flipped a switch in Murphy as he growled, kissing her harder.

He started kissing down her neck and nipping and she gasped, closing her eyes and just relishing the feeling of the attention he was giving her. She was relaxed and just enjoying herself, taking Amy's advice. His hands slid her shirt up a little as he moved down and she blinked at him as he started kissing her stomach, butterflies blooming inside of her. He glanced up at her through his lashes and if she was stood she would have melted into a puddle on the floor. Her breathing hitched when he ran his nose against her slit through her panties and she felt the blush sweep up her entire body. He groaned, his fingers now digging into her thighs. He started pulling her panties down and she felt self-conscious with him being so close to her down there.

"What are you doing?" She squeaked out, looking down at him somewhat anxiously.

He smirked wickedly at her, making a tingle run through her body as he pulled them off and flung them somewhere in the room.

"Want te taste ye love." He purred, making her heart beat faster. Her eyes squeezed shut as he licked from her entrance to her clit and an embarrassingly needy moan left her lips. He hummed, seemingly appreciating the noises as he latched onto her clit and started sucking on it greedily. Her back arched up as she moaned and he hooked his arms around her thighs to keep her still, devouring her with his mouth. It felt like heaven and she arched up at him again, he had a way of making her unravel, making her act so wanton and needy and not be able to care so much.

"Oh God!" She moaned desperately as he slipped two fingers inside of her too, his mouth and fingers working magic on her as she got closer to her release. He groaned against her, curling his fingers and hitting that spot inside of her that made her explode.

She started bucking her hips as harsh gasps and moans left her lips, but he was unrelenting as he worked her through her orgasm. When her body went limp, he removed his fingers and moved away, wiping his mouth with a smug smirk as he looked down at the girl who was catching her breath, her cheeks flushed and her hair all over. She looked like she had been to heaven and back and he thought the look suited her quite well. He lay down next to her as she came back to earth and she rolled onto her side, just watching him for a moment. She felt blissful, no anxiety or stupid intrusive thoughts in her head and she smiled at him, making him grin back.

She wanted to make him feel good too, she wanted to watch him come undone and see what he was like in those vulnerable moments. She took him by surprise when her hand came to his cock, palming him through his boxers. He moaned softly, his eyes closing as his hand came on top of hers, stilling her motions.

"Ye don't have to love." He murmured, opening his eyes and looking at her carefully.

"I want to." She smirked, making his breathing hitch just a little. She sat up and he watched her carefully, taking her in. She seemed lighter somehow, less troubled or worried and he liked it. She seemed to be so comfortable around him now. She knelt between his legs and he couldn't take his eyes off her as she pulled his boxers down. She took him in, he was quite big and her cheeks flushed a little.

She looked at him, he almost groaned at the innocent shy look she had about her and his eyes never left her as she leant down and grasped his cock, taking him in her mouth. He moaned loudly, his hand going to her hair as he stroked it. He was too big to take all the way in so she used her hand at the base of his cock as she started sucking on him, using her hand to amplify the pleasure. She had him moaning wantonly in no time and she felt quite proud of herself at the noises she was drawing from him.

"Fuckin' Christ, don't stop." He gasped, his hips arching up at her a little. She could tell he was close and his hand tightened in her hair, it hurt slightly but she found herself liking it much to her surprise. She sucked on him more eagerly, making him gasp, his body writhing beneath her. His body tensed up as he cried out and she braced herself as he shot his load in her mouth, filling it with the warm sticky substance.

She moved away, swallowing it and wiping her mouth as he lay there panting, opening his eyes and looking at her dazed. She felt a surge of satisfaction she had never felt before watching him, knowing she had been the one to do this to him. It was slightly addictive and she saw why he enjoyed making her feel good. She had never enjoyed going down on someone this much before. He grabbed her wrist and she snorted as he yanked her to lay next to him, rolling onto his side. He beamed a grin at her, tucking her hair behind her ear before nuzzling her cheek affectionately, it made her smile.

"That was… wow." He chuckled, making her laugh lightly, feeling so pleased with herself.

"I'm glad you liked it." She smirked, making him grin at her. He wrapped himself around her, making her feel safe in a little cocoon of Murphy. He just made her feel so safe and cared about, he felt like home and she just wanted to spend all of her time with him. She had no doubts she was getting very attached to him, despite the short time they had known each other. She couldn't bring herself to care though, she was actually happy.


	5. Chapter 5

Savannah woke with a start and a pain in her back and when she blinked, she realised she had fallen out of Murphys bed. She groaned, sitting up and blinking. He was sprawled out snoring at an odd angle and he had seemingly pushed her out of bed.

"Ye alright?" She jumped when she heard the voice behind her and glanced over her shoulder to see Connor lay in his bed looking at her carefully. She nodded, not wanting to wake Murphy up. Her back hurt a little now and she was slightly cold, there was a chill in the air. She rubbed her eyes tiredly, wondering what the hell she was going to do now.

"C'mon." Connor said quietly, making her look at him confused as he scooted back and opened the covers for her. She just blinked at him for a moment, he was inviting her in his bed. Only because Murphy had pushed her out of bed and she had nowhere else to sleep, but still it felt somehow wrong to get into bed with his brother.

"He won't mind, he knows he's an asshole when he sleeps." Connor snorted slightly, making her chew her lip before standing up.

She climbed into the bed, leaving some distance between them but she tensed when Connor wrapped an arm around her middle, it felt strange, too intimate for the brother of the man she was kind of dating, or whatever it was they were doing.

"Relax lass, just gettin' ye warm." He murmured behind her. She was cold, it made sense. She tried to push her thoughts away, it wasn't her fault Murphy kicked her out of bed, she hoped he would understand. She closed her eyes and let the tiredness take over, Connors arm around her made her feel safe, just like it did with Murphy and it confused her a little. She didn't dwell on it too much though as she succumbed to her tiredness.

When she woke up, she was in an empty room and she rolled over as the events from the night before replayed in her mind. What she and Murphy did, getting into bed with Connor. She sat up quickly, a surge of anxiety as her eyes darted around. She had been that tired she didn't fight getting into bed with Connor and now she was terrified that Murphy would be mad at her. What if he was angry at her? What if he never wanted to see her again? She had a brief fleeting thought of jumping out the window and climbing down the fire escape, never to return or talk to Murphy again, but she knew she couldn't do that. She actually really liked him and things seemed to be going well with him. For once she would have to force herself to face the situation. She knew Amy would tell her to just deal with it, so she got out of bed, taking a deep breath as she left the room.

Connor and Murphy were sat at the table, Connor fully dressed and Murphy just in his boxers, and she toyed with her hands anxiously as she walked over. Their eyes both gravitated towards her, their conversation stopping as they looked at her. She didn't fail to notice how Murphy's eyes roamed her body, lingering on her bare legs. It only just occurred to her then that she was only in Murphy's shirt and her face flushed as she felt very fucking naked in front of the two Irishmen. Murphy frowned and her heart stilled in her chest, she knew he would be mad at her, he would tell her to leave and never want to see her again.

"I'm sorry I pushed ye out of bed last night." He sighed, looking guilty as hell as he looked at her.

She blinked for a moment, confused as her brain registered the fact he was frowning because of that and nothing else.

"Uh...It's okay." She said softly, giving him a smile. He smiled back and held his hand out to her and she took it. He pulled her to sit sideways on his lap and a light laugh escaped her lips as she wrapped an arm around him so she didn't fall. All she could see was Murphy as she looked down at him. He was smiled up at her, his blue eyes twinkling as a hand came up, settling on her neck. He pulled her down for a kiss, it was soft at first and she relaxed, kissing him back and just melting into him. He deepened the kiss then, slipping his tongue into her mouth as he claimed her, almost making her moan. Someone clearing their throat snapped her out of her love drunk stupor and she moved away, her face beet red when she remembered Connor was just right fucking there watching them. Murphy didn't seem fazed, if anything he looked amused.

"Well...Shall we go te the diner for breakfast? Saves us havin' te make some." Connor suggested, eyes locking with hers and giving her a smirk. For some reason it made her stomach feel funny and she lowered her eyes, leaning into Murphy for comfort.

"Sounds good te me, come on girl." Murphy grinned, swatting her thigh playfully to get her to stand. He walked into the bedroom with her and she picked up her clothes from where she left them neatly folded. She put them on the bed, her anxious brain trying to decide if she should change right there or go to the bathroom. She was still worried about the whole Connor thing and her anxiety was running rife, filling her brain with too much shit.

"Are you mad?" She blurted, cringing at the lack of control she had over her own mouth. She glanced at him and he looked at her incredulously.

"Mad about what?" He asked sounding thoroughly confused, making her nibble her lower lip.

"Well I mean, I shared a bed with your brother last night, so you probably hate me or something right now." She mumbled as she looked down and toyed with her hands.

Murphy stepped closer to her, tilting her chin up and his brow furrowed as he looked at her.

"I don't hate ye 'Vannah. I kicked ye outta me bed, feel guilty as shit. I'd rather ye be comfy in bed wit' Connor than on the fuckin' floor." He said seriously, easing her anxiety for a moment as she looked up at him.

"So… you're not mad?" She whispered weakly, making him shake his head and smile at her.

"Nah...not mad. Although I have no doubts Connor probably enjoyed himself more than he should have." He snorted, making her blush and swat his chest. With that out of the way and the air clear, she felt better and she grinned at him before moving away back to her clothes. Murphy spun her around though, cutting her thoughts short as he looked down at her with a slight smirk. She blinked up at him as his hands slid up her hips to her sides, sliding the shirt up slowly.

She swallowed thickly, just looking at him like she was in a trance and he pulled the shirt off, leaving her bare for him since her panties were somewhere after Murphy flung them and she wasn't wearing her bra. She had not been fully naked with him before and she blushed and lowered her gaze as his eyes drank her in greedily. He bit his lower lip and tilted her face up to his, making her look at him with her wide eyes.

"Yer so beautiful love." He purred softly, leaning in and kissing her. Her hands came to his chest as she kissed him back and suddenly he was walking her backwards and her legs hit the bed. She gasped and broke the kiss, looking up at him curiously, she wasn't sure what he had planned but the look he gave her told her that he was most definitely planning something.

"What about breakfast?" She whispered feebly, making a sly smirk spread across his face.

"Breakfast can wait." His voice was low and it sent a thrill right through her. He pushed her lightly onto the bed and she blinked up at him, watching as he crawled onto the bed, hovering over her. He kissed her again, bruisingly this time and she moaned into the kiss, a hand fisting his hair and pulling him closer if that was even possible. He settled between her legs and she could feel his hard cock, the only material separating them was his boxers. He bucked his hips against her and she gasped, feeling the jolt of pleasure as his hard cock brushed against her clit. The noise just seemed to make him more desperate because he growled, kissing her even harder as he started grinding himself against her. She moaned again and she was surprised when he moaned into the kiss, the friction he was creating seemingly affecting him too.

He grabbed her thigh, hitching it over his hip as he rubbed himself against her, resting his forehead on hers as the pair panted and moaned softly. This was interesting, she couldn't say she had ever been dry humped before, she never would have seen the appeal. But now, she was loving it, it felt amazing and there was something really erotic about the whole thing and the noises Murphy was making. She was watching his face, unable to look away as his lips parted, his face contorted with pleasure. Their eyes locked and it felt like the air just got thicker, the whole thing becoming more intense as she arched up to him and rocked her hips against him. He groaned, the hand on her thigh tightening painfully as his finger dug into her skin and she tugged his hair.

It was like the floodgates just opened, a brief moment of calm before the flood and suddenly she gasped as Murphy cried out. He crashed his lips to hers in a kiss that was all tongues and teeth as she moaned, her back arching as her orgasm washed over her, she knew he was falling right along with her as he moaned too, his hips bucking erratically against hers as he spilled himself inside of his boxers. He hid his face in the crook of her neck and they caught their breath and she stroked his hair absentmindedly. She felt blissful as she let the high she was on just relax her for a moment. Murphy lifted his head, looking down at her with a smile and if she wasn't mistaken he was blushing just slightly.

"Can't say I've ever done _that_ before." He smirked at her, making her snort a laugh.

"Me neither." She smiled, making him grin, leaning down and kissing her lips sweetly. He moved away and she sat up, not looking and letting him keep his modesty as he took his boxers off and cleaned himself up.

She paled then when she remembered Connor was just right out there and he would have heard them. Her whole body blushed and she didn't think that was even possible as she stood and started to dress herself. Murphy glanced over to her, smiling adoringly at her cute face as he tugged his shirt over his head.

"What's the matter love? Yer blushin' brighter than a tomato." He laughed boyishly, making her squint playfully at him.

"Connor would have heard us." She whined, now fully dressed as she ran her hand through her hair to tame it.

"Aye, he would have." He smirked at her, making her grab a pillow and launch it at him. He burst out laughing as it hit him and he threw himself at her, grabbing her around the waist as she giggled and shrieked, trying to get away from him.

The bedroom door opened and Connor stood there with a quirked brow, making her still in Murphy's arms.

"Are ye done? I've been waitin' out there starved for Christ sake." Connor huffed. Murphy snorted, nipping her neck playfully, eliciting a gasp from her that only served to make her blush. He released her though and she smoothed out her dress, trying to compose herself and not turn bright red again, it was getting embarrassing.

"Ye need te knock next time brother, ye never know what ye might walk in on." Murphy sniggered

"Aye well I knew ye were finished, I fuckin' heard ye both." Connor smirked teasingly, making Savannah groan and cover her face as he laughed. Murphy slung an arm around her shoulder, kissing the side of her head with a grin.

"Ah don't worry lass, Murph's a bit o' a slut, ain't nothin' I've not heard before." Connor chortled, making her tense a little.

It felt like someone had taken a knife, dipped in jealousy, and a little pang of heartache and stabbed her with it. She knew it was ridiculous, she didn't even know what was going on with her and Murphy and it wasn't like he wasn't allowed to have a past, she had one of her own, but those words stung her more than she liked to admit. It was like the air was sucked out of the room, Connors' eyes widened as he realised it probably wasn't the right thing to say and Murphy felt awkward as shit, he had felt her tense and he didn't really know what to say. The silence made her skin crawl as her anxiety hit the roof and she had to do something, anything to make it stop or she would throw herself out of the window.

"So, breakfast!" She squeaked, moving out from Murphy's arm and scurrying off. Murphy glared at his brother and Connor had the decency to look abashed, especially when Murphy clipped him around the ear before leaving the room.

Connor took it upon himself to try and bring the mood back to cheerful since he was the one who ruined it, and the walk to the diner was full of stories told by the man. Savannah was grateful for the distraction, maybe she could pretend she hadn't heard those words and pretend they had not affected her the way they did. When they got to the diner the air was a little lighter and they ate their food in a better mood. After eating, Connor slipped off the use the restroom and it left her alone with Murphy who was sat opposite her.

"Look… about what Connor said…" He started, looking guilty and contrite. He couldn't seem to look at her, toying with the napkin in front of him.

"It's fine Murphy, you're entitled to your past, I have one of my own." She said softly, trying to convince herself as well as him. He looked up then, his jaw clenching. She did have a past of her own, and suddenly, the thought of her being with other men, anyone but him, it lit a fire inside of his veins and he wanted to go out and find any fucker that had ever looked at her that way and rip their eyes out. It dawned on him then how she must have felt when his brother had told her that.

She watched him warily, he looked angry all of a sudden and she fidgeted in her seat not knowing if she had said something to upset him. She looked at him as he took a deep breath and his anger ebbed away.

"I just want ye te know, there have been girls, a lot o' them. But it's never been like this. I've never wanted te spend everyday wit' anyone before, I've never missed a girl when she's left. It's different wit' ye." He admitted, the tips of his ears turning pink. She blinked at him, letting his words sink into her brain. It made her feel special, that this drop dead Irishman, who in his brothers own words was '_a bit o' a slut_' had seemingly taken a liking to her like no other girl who had passed through his life. She couldn't help the shy smile as she glanced down, and Murphy grinned, seeing her smile. He reached out and took her hand, leaning over to kiss her knuckles sweetly. She bit her lower lip and blushed as she looked at him.

Connor plonked down back in his seat next to Murphy then, glancing between the two holding hands looking amused.

"So what are the plans this fine Saturday since none o' us are in work?" He asked as he slurped on his coffee rather obnoxiously. Murphy let go of her hand and leant back a little bit with a shrug.

"Dunno." He said softly. He wanted to spend it with Savannah, but part of him was reluctant to ask since she had stayed the night already, he didn't want to come across as needy and too much for her. Savannah chewed her lower lip, suffering with the same dilemma. She wanted to stay with Murphy and enjoy the day off with him but she would be damned if she was going to ask, her anxiety wouldn't let her do such a bold thing. Connor looked from one to another, almost as if he knew just what was going through both of their minds. He did know what was going through Murphy's mind, his twin connection meant he was in there. He snorted around his coffee cup and shook his head.

"Well, I'm gonna go and pay a pretty lass a visit from the other night, I'll get outta yer hair." He smirked, clapping his brother on the back and smiling at the girl before he got up and left swiftly. Savannah was now left alone with Murphy again and she had no idea why she felt awkward all of a sudden, after all they had done, she shouldn't have felt awkward about just wanting to spend more time with him. Her fingers toyed with the rim of her cup as Murphy glanced at her through his lashes.

"So uh...Ye want me te talk ye home or…?" He looked shy almost which was strange to see on the boy and Savannah felt a knot in her stomach form at the thought of going home and being away from him. She shrugged a little as she chewed her lower lip, Murphy still watching her carefully.

"You could...come with me...if you wanted?" She suggested quietly, so quiet he almost didn't hear her. The fact she wanted to spend more time with him had a large grin splitting his face, unable to hide his happiness. When she glanced to him and saw his smile, she felt herself smiling back.

"I'd really like that." Murphy grinned with a nod, making her smile widen.

The thought of spending the whole day with him, even after all the time she had spent with him, made her happy. It was like she couldn't get enough of him now, anytime she was away from him she felt like there was a gaping hole in her chest and it was depressing. She wasn't really sure what they were or where this was heading, but she wanted to soak up every moment he would share with her, not knowing if it would be the last. She always had the thought in the back of her mind that she was nowhere near good enough to even breathe the same air as him, so she wouldn't be surprised if he just stopped texting her and never saw him again. She wanted to cherish every moment she got with him, she had never felt this way about someone so soon before, she was almost addicted to him.


	6. Chapter 6

Savannah spent a wonderful day with Murphy. They had gone back to hers for a bit, Murphy was happy to finally see where she lived. He wanted to know just on the off chance anything happened and he'd need to find her. She had been more than amused as he pottered about the place, picking things up here and there and examining them curiously. They lounged around for a while before Murphy suggested a walk since the weather was so nice. He took her to the park and they walked around, enjoying the sunshine as they spoke and stole kisses from one another. Then he took her to dinner at a little deli. All in all, she had a good fucking day. She texted Amy to meet her at the pub at 7pm, the guys were going and it was almost unspoken that she was going too.

Amy had no issues with going, she had a good time with Rocco and she had been texting Savannah telling her all about it. She had no idea that she was sat right next to Murphy who was having the same conversation with Rocco, it was amusing. The two really seemed to like each other and Savannah was happy for her best friend. When she got to the pub, Amy was already there chatting to Rocco and Connor, and when she saw her, she jumped out of her seat and rushed over.

"I just need to steal your girl for a moment." She grinned innocently at Murphy, grabbing Savannah's arm and dragging the girl away. She just blinked, glancing to Murphy and giving him an apologetic smile, he just smirked and shook his head in amusement before going to sit with his brother.

Savannah didn't fail to notice how Amy purposely called her Murphys girl, and he hadn't corrected her, but then again, she had rushed her away too quick for him to protest. Amy lead her to a booth far away from the boys so they couldn't hear as she sat down with Savannah.

"Oh my God I really like him Savvie!" She whined comically, making her snort as she looked at her.

"I'm happy for you Amy, from what he said to Murphy, he really likes you too." She grinned, making Amy's eyes widen as she leant forward on the table.

"He spoke about me?! What did he say?!" She asked excitedly, making Savannah huff a laugh at her.

"Just the same stuff you told me, he had a good night and he couldn't wait to see you again." She smirked, loving how her friend was acting like a schoolgirl with a crush, it had been a while since she had seen her so interested in someone. Amy actually blushed and Savannah's smirk just widened, it was like the tables had turned for a brief moment and she was enjoying it.

"So how are you and Murphy doing?" She asked after a moment when she had calmed down. Savannah instinctively glanced over at him, seeing him laughing and joking with his brother and Rocco. Almost as if he could sense her looking at him, he turned to look at her and her cheeks flushed, feeling caught out he had seen her watching him. He gave her a boyish grin and she smiled shyly before looking away and back to Amy, who was now watching her amused.

"They're good, and no before you ask we haven't had sex yet." She snorted, knowing exactly what was about to come out of her friend's mouth.

"You both seem so happy though, it's cute. The way he looks at you, like you're this...rare flower or something, I don't know." She sniggered, making Savannah snort a laugh.

"A rare flower? Really?" She quirked a brow with a grin.

"Shut up, you know what I mean, he's so into you Savvie." She smirked, making Savannah suddenly go shy again as she smiled to herself. It was hard for her to believe he was really that into her, she wasn't anything special by a long shot and he could have anyone he wanted, he had in the past from what she had heard. She worried someone prettier might come along and swoop in and he wouldn't be interested anymore.

She didn't realise she was frowning at the table until Amy kicked her lightly under the table, making Savannah glare at her.

"Ow, what the hell?" She squinted, making Amy sigh.

"I know that look, stop it. He really likes you Savannah, you might not believe it but anyone can see it." She said sternly, making Savannah nod and toy with her fingers. Amy sighed, reaching out and taking her friend's hands in her own, giving her a caring smile. Savannah was grateful to her best friend, she couldn't have asked for someone better to be by her side for all these years, putting up with her shit and trying to build her up.

When they went back over to the boys, Amy sat next to Connor and Rocco who was sat in the chair and Savannah sat next to Murphy who was opposite Connor. Murphy grinned at her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her flush to his side. She melted into him with a smile, she loved how he was always so affectionate, even in public. They spent the night laughing and joking once again, drinking themselves merry. Amy left with Rocco much to Savannah's delight and she was left with the brothers until they decided to head back home. She was in between the boys and Murphy was holding her hand as they walked, they hadn't really discussed what Savannah was going to do, go home or stay again at their place. But as they walked to theirs, she hadn't protested once, so Murphy just went along with it, hoping she wouldn't mind. He was well aware though she would need to get some clothes soon, he doubted she would want to keep wearing the same clothes.

When they got into the loft, they went straight to the bedroom and Murphy handed her his shirt again, he loved seeing her in nothing but his shirt, it filled him with male pride like he was claiming her somehow. He was more than pleased when she didn't hesitate to change in front of him this time as she slipped out of her clothes and bra, slipping the shirt over her head. Murphy watched her as he stripped down into his boxers as she sat on the bed. She looked over at him, eyes roaming his body, unable not to, the man was perfection. He smirked seeing her gaze, unsure if she was getting even more comfortable with him or if it was the alcohol. He was about to say something to her but Connor walked in.

"Well then lass, ye wanna just get in my bed? Since Murph will just kick ye out anyway?" He smirked teasingly, making his brother squint at him as he climbed into bed. Connor started stripping and Savannah averted her eyes, feeling so awkward and out of place. She didn't know what to say to Connor. He might have been right but she wasn't just about to hop into bed with him. It was a last resort and the look Murphy gave his brother told her Connor was treading a very thin line. Her anxiety bubbled up and without a word, she slipped into bed with Murphy, letting Connor know she was turning down his offer without words. Murphy smiled smugly at Connor who just rolled his eyes and got into his own bed.

"Fine, don't be askin' te get in later when he kicks ye on yer ass." He grumbled as he turned over. Murphy snorted a laugh and pulled her to lay on his chest.

"Don't mind him, he's just lonely." Murphy teased, earning a few curse words from his brother's Savannah huffed a laugh. He stroked her hair soothingly and it lulled her to sleep pretty quickly. She woke in the middle of the night suddenly freezing, and she looked over, seeing Murphy wrapped in the sheet like a burrito. He looked so peaceful and innocent when he slept and she found it hard to be mad at him for stealing the covers when he looked so adorable. She rolled on her side, curling into a ball and hoping it would warm her up. It was summer, but the nights were still quite chilly. It didn't work and she huffed as she sat up, glancing around, hoping to find another blanket, a coat, fucking something to cover her up. She was shivering at this point. She heard rustling from Connors bed and looked over as he turned over, blinking tiredly at her.

He regarded her for a moment and she felt small under his scrutiny, and then he heaved a sigh.

"Fuckin' hell, get in here." He said, sounding so hard done to and unimpressed. She would have said no if she wasn't so cold, and she slipped out of bed, watching as he scooted up and lifted the blanket for her. She got in, facing away from him and he wrapped his arm around her like he had done the night before. He hissed when he felt how cold she actually was.

"Christ lass, ye feel like ice." He lamented, pulling the blanket right up to her chin, she almost snorted, waiting for him to tuck her in. She jumped through when suddenly his hand was on the outside of her thigh, rubbing it to warm her up. She knew he was doing it just to help her get warm but it still felt far too intimate for a guy whose brother she was in a kind of relationship with. She felt a tingle down her spine and she suppressed a sigh. Great, so now she was a slut all of a sudden, getting tingly feelings from Murphy's brother. Why did she always get put in situations that made her feel uncomfortable?

"Any better?" He asked softly, his mouth so close to her ear that it tickled her and she swallowed thickly at the sensation it gave her. She just nodded, unable to trust her voice. She was relieved when his hand left her thigh and he moved back a little, his hand resting on her hip. She was grateful he wasn't cuddling her completely like he had done the night before, seemingly understanding she wasn't quite comfortable with it. Still, he was touching her though and she wondered why it was so hard for him just to move back from her personal space.

This went on for over a week. She would go to the pub or their apartment after work, meeting Amy if they went to the pub and they would spend time with her and Rocco. The pair were getting quite close much to Savannah's amusement. Things were going well with her and Murphy, they still hadn't had sex but anytime they were alone, he seemed unable to keep his hands to himself and he took great pleasure in making her feel good. She had stayed every night at his place and she often wondered why he never seemed to want to stay at hers. But her time with the brothers made her see just how close they were, even when they bickered, and she wondered if Murphy didn't want to be away from Connor. She didn't mind it though, as long as she spent time with him she didn't care.

Most nights she ended up in Connor bed in the end, after Murphy kicked her out by accident or stole the blankets. Every morning he would apologise profusely and look so guilty, but she couldn't be mad at him. Her time around Connor and spending the nights with him made her feel more at ease with him now. She didn't feel as uncomfortable as she did with him, although she still didn't feel as comfortable as she did with Murphy. When he would touch her at night, she always felt a surge of guilt, feeling like it was wrong. But Murphy never seemed fazed, even the few times he had woken up and saw them in bed together with his brother wrapping an arm around her. She had expected him to be mad but he never was. It was just a routine with them now and she was happy with the way things were going. For once she was being social and actually enjoying it and Amy was constantly telling her how proud of her she was. Savannah felt like she finally had a circle of friends and she felt accepted. They never made her feel stupid when she felt anxious or awkward. She still didn't know what she and Murphy were, they had not spoken about it. Amy kept telling her to just ask but it wasn't that simple, if she was honest she was scared of the answer. So instead she just went along with it. She saw him every day and stayed most nights, it seems like it was more than just a casual thing since every moment he wasn't working he was with her, and that was good enough for her for now.


	7. Chapter 7

Murphy couldn't get out of work fast enough, he just wanted to see Savannah, just like every other day. Connor could barely keep up with him on the way home. They were meeting her at the pub today but the boys were going home first to change and shower the smell of meat and blood off them. Murphy sat on the couch, smoking and watching some game show on tv as he waited for Connor to finish in the shower. He had already showered and got ready and he was thrumming with energy, ready to burst out of the door and run to the pub to see her. When Connor came out, he sat on the couch and lit up a smoke himself.

Murphy looked at him curiously. The past few days his brother had been unusually quiet and grumpy which was unlike him at all, he knew something was bothering him. He was blocking him mentally too, and that was the most worrying thing since they never blocked each other. Murphy didn't know what it could be that was eating at his brother that it was so bad he had to hide it from him.

"So ye gonna tell me why ye got a face like a smacked ass or ye just gonna ruin everyone's night?" Murphy asked dryly, quirking a brow at his brother. Connor glanced at him, narrowing his eyes as he inhaled his smoke, looking away once again.

"Its nothin' so just shut it." He snapped, making Murphy sit up straighter at his tone.

"I don't fuckin' think so, something's eatin' at ye and I'm not gonna sit here and let ye talk te me like shit, so just tell me!" Murphy yelled, his temper flaring at how his brother had spoken to him. Connor had the decency to look abashed and it only confused Murphy more.

He tried to search his brain for something his brother could have done that was putting him in this awful mood.

"Ah fuck, don't tell me ye knocked a lass up, Ma will lose her shit." Murphy lamented, making Connor look at him incredulously.

"I haven't knocked anyone up alright?!" Connor shouted, still looking shocked that Murphy would even think such a thing.

"Then what the fuck is it?!" Murphy asked exasperatedly.

"I'm fuckin' jealous Murphy!" He yelled as he stood up, pacing and tugging hard on his hair, making it stick up more. Murphy just blinked at him for a moment looking bewildered.

"Jealous o' what?" He asked, his brow furrowed, completely confused. Connor turned to look at him with an icy glare.

"O' you, you and Savannah. She's fuckin' perfect. She's beautiful, funny, kind and sweet. She's all shy and adorable and o' course ye had te find her first." Connor sneered at himself, shaking his head as he clenched his jaw.

Murphy's eyebrows rose almost off his head completely, shock colouring his face. He hadn't expected that at all and now he was at a loss for words.

"Have ye got feelin's for her?" He asked carefully, his voice quiet. He wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer but at the same time, he knew he needed to.

Connor heaved a sigh and sat down with his head in his hands, and all Murphy could do was look at him.

"Doesn't fuckin' matter does it." He spat brokenly, standing and going to his coat. Murphy jumped up off the couch and grabbed his wrist, turning him to face him. Connor looked so sad and guilty and Murphy hated seeing him this way.

"It does matter. If ye've got feelin's for me girl then I think I have a right te know." Murphy lamented, looking at his brother imploringly which only served to make the lighter twins guilt increase. His chest heaved as he looked down, unable to look at Murphy any longer as he nodded. Murphy's heart sank in his chest. If Murphy didn't like her so much he would have just passed her off to Connor or got rid of her completely. They had never let a girl come between them before and they weren't about to start now. But the problem was, Murphy was falling for the girl, hard. He was conflicted, seeing the pain all over his brothers face, a pain he hadn't ever seen before.

Connor was the one who had a few relationships that lasted longer than one night, Murphy rarely saw a girl more than twice. They hadn't been in this situation before. The both of them caring for one girl, and it was awkward, Murphy didn't know how to fix it. He didn't want to have to leave her, he knew it would break his heart and hers if he did and he didn't want that one bit. But looking at his brother's pained face was crushing him, he felt guilty despite the fact he had technically done nothing wrong.

"Like I said, it doesn't matter." Connor whispered, wiping a hand over his face before leaving, not waiting for his brother. Murphy just stared at the door for a minute, his brain still absorbing the new information. He wasn't sure what to do but he knew Savannah would be waiting at the pub for them by now and he didn't want to keep her waiting, he would have to deal with it later and hope his brother would be okay. He grabbed his coat and jogged out of the door, trying to catch up to his brother who was stood at the elevator.

Savannah sat in the booth with Amy and Rocco. She felt like a third wheel, watching as they spoke among themselves and giggled together. It was sweet but she felt so out of place. They would occasionally include her in the conversation, sensing her anxiety grow at waiting for the boys. She was starting to worry they wouldn't show, that somehow Murphy had changed his mind about her and just wouldn't bother.

"Hey, don't worry, they'll turn up." Rocco smiled warmly at her, making her smile back and nod gratefully. He was a good man, she liked him and she definitely approved of him for her best friend, he was much better than the assholes she was used to seeing Amy with.

The door to the bar opened and the bar erupted in cheers, she glanced over to see a miserable looking Connor with a tense-looking Murphy behind him. They received claps on the back as they walked in and they both smiled, although she could see they were forced. She wondered what happened and if that was why they were late, she wondered if for some reason they were mad at her even though she hadn't done a thing. She chewed her lip, watching as they made their way over but she felt relief flood her body when Murphy lay his eyes on her and graced her with a beaming smile. Connor didn't acknowledge her though which was odd as Amy stood, letting him slide into the booth next to her on the other side so she could still sit next to Rocco. Savannah scooted up, letting Murphy sit next to her and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She looked at him with a smile and he leant in, kissing her head. She was slightly confused, he usually kissed her properly but for some reason he hadn't. Her mind was doing it again, running away with itself over the smallest thing, but she tried to ignore it, they obviously had issues going on.

"Everything okay?" She whispered softly to him.

"Aye." He smiled, once again fake as he nodded. She furrowed her brow a little wondering what was wrong and why he was lying to her but she didn't push it, it wasn't her place after all, he would tell her if he wanted to. After about an hour of drinking, Connor seemed in a better mood, laughing and joking with his brother and Rocco, making the girls laugh. He still seemed to be avoiding her though, refusing to look at her even once and she didn't know what was going on, if she had offended him somehow.

"I'm gonna go for a smoke." Murphy said quietly to her, making her nod. She presumed she was to go with him, she usually did so they could just have a moment to themselves, but Murphy looked at Connor and they locked eyes. She swore they were having some kind of conversation without words. Connor stood up though and she knew he was going with Murphy instead, once again confusing her a little, but if there was something wrong with them, it made sense they wanted to talk to each other. Murphy kissed her cheek before standing up and she watched him leave forlornly.

Murphy leant against the wall outside as he inhaled his smoke, watching his brother as he fidgeted.

"Connor… I don't know what ye want me te do about the whole thing, I don't even know what te say." Murphy lamented, frowning as he shook his head.

"I don't expect ye te do a damn thing. She belongs te you, not me, I just need te fuckin' deal wit' it." Connor sighed, exhaling his smoke and watching it twirl around in the darkness. Murphy didn't like this one bit, he hated his brother being so upset and he couldn't do anything to fix it, he couldn't make him feel better.

"Answer me this, do ye actually like her or do ye just wanna fuck her?" Murphy asked him bluntly, making Connor look at him with wide eyes.

"For fuck sake Murph!" Connor frowned, discarding his smoke.

"Just fuckin' answer me, it's important." Murphy sighed, his eyes never leaving his brother. Connor wasn't sure just why Murphy was asking him but he heaved a sigh.

"I actually like her Murphy, I tried not te, but it just happened." He admitted, looking sheepish as he glanced at him. Murphy raked his teeth over his lower lip as he nodded, inhaling his smoke again, leaving the pair in a minute of silence that was far too awkward for any of their liking.

"What if...uh...if she wasn't opposed te it...if we both...ye know…" Murphy bit out, looking incredibly uncomfortable. He didn't want to call it sharing her or passing her back and forth like she was some object because she wasn't. Connor scoffed incredulously and shook his head.

"C'mon Murph, ye really think she'd go for that? The girls clearly smitten wit' ye, she ain't got no need for me." He sighed, once again, his words making his brothers heart ache. They'd shared girls for sex more than enough times, passed them between them if they got bored. The few times when Connor had been in a relationship and he kind of liked the girl, he had sometimes let her go off with Murphy because apparently girls liked the both of them. But it had never been this way, with the pair of them caring for one girl to this extent. She was Murphys, at least in his eyes, but he couldn't deny that Connor clearly cared about her, and although he would never want another man's hands on her, his brother was different. He had never minded sharing with his brother, they had shared everything their whole life. It almost didn't feel like sharing because of their twin bond, they almost felt like one person sometimes split in half. She already seemed to get on well with Connor now, she was even sleeping in his bed and letting him cuddle her, and Murphy had to wonder what she thought about the whole thing, if she felt anything too. If he was honest, the more he thought about the idea, the more it didn't seem to bother him. His brother would be happy, and if his girl wanted that too, then why not?

"We could ask her and see." Murphy shrugged, making Connor look at him like he'd grown three heads.

"Ask her? Are ye insane? What the fuck would ye say, hey me brother likes ye quite a bit, ye wanna have a three-way relationship wit' him?" He asked incredulously, making Murphy squint at him.

"Well we'd word it better than _that_." He deadpanned, tossing his smoke away as he looked at his brother. Connor scratched the scruff on his chin for a moment before his eyes finally met his brothers.

"And what about you? I don't wanna do this if it'll cause shit Murph." He said seriously, and Murphy knew his brother meant it.

"It's never caused shit before." Murphy insisted softly, looking so casual about the whole thing that it confused Connor just a bit.

"We've never both liked a lass like this before." Connor pointed out seriously. Murphy sighed and stood up straighter looking through his lashes at his brother.

"Look, I don't know alright? All I'm sayin' is, if ye like her and she likes ye back, and it won't change how she feels about me, I don't mind it. I'm used te sharin' wit' ye Connor and honestly...it just feels right. She already sleeps in yer bed most nights instead o' mine, ye can't say ye've not thought about it." Murphy said with a shrug.

Of course Connor had thought about it and his brothers reassuring words had eased his mind just a little, that he wasn't mad at him and he didn't want to kill him. He knew it was a delicate situation because Murphy was falling for the girl, but the issue was so was Connor. Could it work? The three of them? He didn't know if she would even want that. He hadn't failed to notice how she had stopped tensing when he cuddled her at night, or how her breathing hitched if his fingers stroked her tummy affectionately. Or how when he sometimes spoke to her when she got in his bed, his tone hushed and right in her ear, she would shiver and blush. It had to make him wonder just what would happen if they broached the subject with the girl, they knew it was scary, rocking the boat, it could change everything in a bad way and they could both never hear from her again. But Connor could only hope that wasn't the case, especially since she was so smitten with Murphy, that she would stay even if it was just for him. Connor would be hurt, sure, but he didn't want to ruin this for his twin, not when he had been so happy. He had tried to stuff his feelings down but it had been getting harder and harder with each passing day, especially with her in his bed every time she stayed there. He really just hoped things would be okay.

Savannah was once again left as the third wheel but it wasn't until Rocco and Amy started making out that has felt wildly uncomfortable. Her anxiety was getting the best of her. The boys felt off with her and it made her nervous and her mind was running rife with everything and anything she could have possibly done to upset them. She didn't want to be here anymore, she suddenly wanted very much to be at home and hide in bed. She grabbed her bag and slipped out of the booth unnoticed, her best friend was too busy playing with Roccos tonsils to see her leave. She slipped out of the door and saw the boys just a little away stood and talking in hushed tones.

They hadn't seen her and she stood there for a minute debating if she should go over or not. She knew she should, to explain that she was leaving, but they looked deep in conversation and she didn't want to intrude, she was still feeling miffed that she had somehow upset them and she was upset with herself for whatever it was she had done and the fact she couldn't figure it out. So instead, she walked off, making her way to the bus stop in the dark on her own. Her anxiety was killing her but she'd be home soon enough and she could hide there until work the next day. She knew Amy would kick her ass for this but she didn't care. She didn't really feel like anyone wanted her there anyway so it wasn't like they'd mind that she left.

Connor and Murphy walked back inside the pub and over to the booth, there was no sign of Savannah though and they glanced to each other with furrowed brows.

"Wheres 'Vannah?" Murphy asked confused as he looked at his best friend who was currently sucking face with Amy. They broke away from each other and Connor rolled his eyes impatiently. Amy looked to where the girl should have been sat and she blanched a little.

"I...don't know." She said carefully, feeling a little guilty. Murphy's frown deepened and he shook his head with a scoff.

"Maybe she's in the bathroom?" Rocco offered with a shrug.

"I'll go check." Amy smiled, getting up and going to the bathroom. When she came back a few minutes later though she was frowning and she looked worried.

"She wasn't there." She said softly, suddenly feeling incredibly bad that her best friend had left and she hadn't even noticed.

Murphy sat up straighter, clearly distressed, anything could have happened to her, it was dark outside and he had no clue why she would just leave, without even a goodbye. He watched as Amy pulled her phone out and held it to her ear. It took a moment before Savannah seemingly answered and it was frustrating that he could only hear Amy's side of the conversation.

"Savvie? Where the hell are you?" Amy frowned, going quiet for a moment as the girl must have replied.

"What? Why the hell are you on the bus home? You left without telling anyone, do you have any idea how worried we were? That's just selfish!" She didn't mean to sound so harsh, she had just been worried for her friend. But she knew how sensitive Savannah was and she knew the second those words left her mouth it would upset her best friend and it only made her feel worse.

The boys all watched as Amy's face paled and she shook her head looking pained.

"Savvie… I'm sorry okay? Savvie?" She heaved a sigh and set her phone down, the girl had hung up on her.

"What the hells wrong wit' her, why did she go home?" Murphy frowned, feeling clueless as to what had happened. Amy looked at him, running a hand through her long hair.

"She said she didn't feel like she was wanted here, and she didn't feel like playing third wheel when you two were dealing with whatever it was you were dealing with." She replied tensely, knowing they were all to blame really, but her harsh words had caused her best friend to snap at her and hang up, she didn't like it one bit. Murphy blanched, looking to Connor. He hadn't realised it was so obvious there was tension between them or that there was something wrong and that, coupled with Amy and Rocco, had led the girl to leave without a goodbye. He got his phone out and opened his messages, starting to type.

'_I'm sorry about tonight. You didn't have to leave love' _He sighed as he set the phone down, finger tapping the table as he waited for a reply.

'_**It's fine. You and Connor were busy and I felt uncomfortable watching Amy and Rocco make out'**_

He chewed his lip as he read her message, feeling so bad he had made her feel unwanted and that she had left.

'_Can I see you tomorrow?'_

It felt like a lifetime until he got a reply from her and when he did, it wasn't what he had expected.

'_**I'm not sure, I might just stay at home after work'**_

His stomach dropped as he read the message over and over. They had all fucked up. This was the girl who was anxious in every situation known to man, the girl who dreaded being around other humans. She had finally come out of her shell and they had all ruined it by making her feel like a spare part and like she wasn't wanted around, and she seemed to have slunk back into her hermit shell to protect herself. He cursed himself, his brother and their two friends. He felt his anger flaring up but it wasn't at his girl.

'_If you change your mind, let me know. Goodnight love x'_

'_**Night'**_

No kiss, just one word, he really had upset her, and he wasn't really sure how to fix it. It was bad enough dealing with the new revelation that his twin brother had started falling for the girl too, but now this. He was terrified she would just close up completely and not talk to him again and the thought hurt him, he didn't want to be away from her now, he wanted to spend every second of the day with her, and he had pushed her away without meaning to. He needed to think of something, anything to bring her back from that lonely place she was so used to retreating to every time she got upset or worried about something. He needed her.


	8. Chapter 8

Work the next day was miserable for Murphy and Connor wasn't doing much better. Murphy had spoken to him about her messages and Connor agreed she seemed upset and he was concerned that the girl would retreat into herself. Connor felt like he had gotten to know her pretty well in the time he had been around her. He was always good at reading people, their mannerisms and behaviour. Savannah was a shy little thing and he found it endearing, and he knew as well as his twin did that this whole thing had jarred her a little and knocked back her progress. It was clear she wasn't used to hanging around people other than Amy and she wasn't much for socialising. But she had been getting better at it and Connor had noticed that with each passing day, she seemed more and more at ease, with not only Murphy, but himself as well. He knew this was like a giant step back and he hated himself for it, because if it wasn't for him opening his big mouth to his brother, none of this would have happened.

Murphy had texted her that morning telling her he missed her, but he didn't have too much time to wait for a reply because he had to work, and he wasn't allowed his phone on him in work hours. So when they were finally finished and he went into the locker room, he grabbed his coat and took the phone out of the pocket. His heart sank though when he saw no messages from her at all.

"Nothin'?" Connor asked softly as he put his coat on, looking at his brother with a guilty expression. Murphy just sighed and shook his head, stuffing the phone back in his pocket as he put the coat on. The disappointment was clear on his face and Connor didn't like it.

"She won't come to us so why don't we go te her?" Connor suggested as they made their way out of work.

"Ye think we should?" Murphy asked curiously, chewing his thumb as he side glanced at his brother.

"Why not? I mean she felt unwanted last night, felt like no one wanted her around, so we show her different, turn up there. We could grab food on the way." Connor shrugged. Murphy thought about it, it was a good plan. He wanted to see her, fucking desperately if he was honest, he was missing her like crazy.

"Aye, alright. We'll grab pizza." Murphy smiled, feeling a little lighter now his brother had put a plan together for them. They got the bus and stopped off at a pizza place, Murphy got her a ham pizza despite the fact he knew pepperoni was superior. He was trying to earn some points after all and he knew she wouldn't appreciate him doing that to her.

He remembered his way from when she showed him and when they got there, Connor was holding the boxes of pizzas as Murphy knocked on the door. They heard nothing on the other side and they frowned to each other. Murphy hoped to God that she was in, he would lose his damn mind if she wasn't and he couldn't see her. He knocked again, a little louder this time and then he heard movement, followed by a loud bang.

"Ow fuck!" They heard her whine on the other side of the door, making Connor snort a little as Murphy smiled. She opened the door and she was in her pokemon pyjamas, it was sleep pants and a tank top. She must have gotten ready to chill out after work and Murphy almost felt bad for disrupting her peace, but just seeing her made his heart explode. She looked wide-eyed and caught out, clearly not expecting them to just show up at her door.

"Did I just hear a curse word leave yer lips love? Don't think I've ever heard ye swear before." Murphy grinned, looking thoroughly amused as Connor chuckled beside him. She went beet red and looked at the floor.

"I tripped over the cat and fell, I hit my hip." She said softly, sounding so embarrassed. She lifted her shirt ever so slightly and her hip was bright red, it looked like it was going to bruise already and Murphy frowned.

"Oh love, it looks sore." He frowned as he reached out, touching it gently, she hissed in pain though and he looked at her apologetically as he moved her hand and she pulled her top back down.

"Ye have a cat?" Connor asked curiously, looking past her like he expected to see it. He hadn't remembered her ever mentioning a cat and she stayed at theirs so much he had no idea how the thing hadn't starved.

"Well...technically no. It's not mine. It just comes through the window sometimes and I feed it." She shrugged, looking awkward as she nibbled her lower lip.

She just stood there, the boys looking at her almost expectantly but she wasn't looking at them, she looked like she felt so out of place and Murphy didn't like it, she had already turned back into the awkward girl he met that first day, he didn't want her to feel that way around him or his brother.

"So can we come in lass? We brought food." Connor grinned innocently, breaking the tense silence. She finally looked up then, looking like she only just noticed the boxes in his hands and her cheeks flushed as she nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." She mumbled as she moved out of the way. Connor followed after her and then Murphy and he shut the door. The twins followed her to the couch where she was currently watching some show on Netflix, the cat on one of the armchairs. Connor set the boxes on the table and sat down on the other armchair and Murphy went to pet the cat as he walked past her to get to the couch, she hissed at him though and his eyes widened as he looked at it mortified.

"Fuckin' hell, she's not very friendly is she?" He snorted as he sat down next to Savannah, making Connor bark a laugh. Murphy left some room between them, well aware she was having a moment and not wanting to push her too far. She looked somewhat amused by the cat though and he was grateful.

"She seems to hate anyone but me. When Amy first met her she scratched the crap out of her face." Savannah snorted a little, crossing her legs under her and grabbing the blanket from over the back of the couch. She pulled it around her almost like a protective shield. Murphy peaked in the boxes before handing one over to her with a warm smile.

"I got ye a ham one, even though pepperoni is way better." He smirked, making her shake her head and huff a laugh.

"Hams better than pepperoni." Connor piped up from the chair and Savannah looked at Murphy with a smug grin. Murphy squinted at his brother playfully.

"Oh is that right? Why don't ye tell her what ye got on yers then aye?" He asked with a sly grin, making Connor shrug.

"What? Nothin' wrong wit' a bit o' pineapple on pizza." He defended, making Savannahs eyes widen as her head whipped to him. She looked so horrified that Murphy couldn't help himself as he burst out laughing, Connor just looking at her like he had no clue what was wrong with her.

"Please tell me that's a joke?" She asked, glancing to Murphy looking actually worried.

Murphy gestured with his head over to his brother and Connor grabbed a slice of his pizza, which did indeed have pineapple on and he took a bit bite. Savannah watched him mortified before she opened her own box, taking a slice of her pizza and having a bite. They ate in silence but the tv was on so it wasn't too bad. She was watching some show, Riverdale or something, the boys hadn't ever watched it. Murphy was getting into it though, Connor thought it was a little weird but it wasn't awful. The girl was well into it though, her eyes glued to the screen as she ate. Once their food was finished, she grabbed the boxes and went over into the kitchen to put the boxes ready to take to the dumpster. She was unaware the Murphy had followed her and she squeaked when she turned around and saw him there, her hand covering her heart that now felt like it might beat out of her chest.

"Sorry love, didn't' mean te scare ye." He smiled apologetically. She nodded, trying to calm her heart rate down.

"It's okay." She said softly, looking at him and giving him a weak smile. He sighed, wiping a hand over his face as he watched her and she wasn't sure what to do or say. She hadn't expected them to just turn up here. Her mind was a shitty place and being alone with her thoughts was never a good thing for her. She had convinced herself she was worthless and a nobody and that none of them would miss her. She was convinced Murphy was done with her and he never wanted to talk to her again. Yet here he was with his brother getting her food, proving all of her intrusive thoughts wrong, and it was confusing for her to deal with.

"Can we talk?" He asked hopefully, rubbing the back of his neck. She leaned against the counter, folding her arms over her chest, once again a way to put distance between them, like a barrier to protect herself with. She just nodded and looked at the floor.

"Last night, I'm sorry, we didn't mean te make ye feel that way. Me and Connor...we just had somethin' te deal wit', I didn't realise we made ye feel that way. It won't happen again love, can ye forgive us?" He asked sincerely, making her finally look up at him. She knew she had overreacted, she was anxious but she wasn't stupid. She knew her thoughts were irrational yet it didn't stop her having no choice but to believe them, but his apology eased her worries and she felt bad he was apologizing because she had issues. She looked down again as she tried to gather herself to talk.

"Its...it wasn't you okay? I have issues, you know I do, and sometimes I'm my own worst enemy. I got in my own head and it was too much. I'm sorry." She admitted quietly, toying with her fingers, she felt awkward opening up about this. She hadn't really told him what it was like living with her anxiety issues, he just knew they were there. The only person she had spoken to about it was Amy. Murphy nodded, listening to her words, feeling glad she was opening up to him and he took a step towards her.

"Ye don't have te be sorry love. Ye could have just come te me, told me about it." He said softly, reached out and taking her hand. She had no choice but to look up at him then, her big blue eyes blinking up at him. She looked so sad and it broke his heart.

"When I went outside… I wanted to talk to you, but you and Connor looked busy, so I just went home." She shrugged, glancing down at their joined hands. It was comforting as he stroked her hand and she tried to let it soothe her.

"Well I'm sorry I wasn't there for ye, like I said, it won't happen again. Just...Please don't just take off like that again love, I was really worried." He lamented. She furrowed her brow then as she looked at his sad face and she felt a surge of guilt run through her. She hadn't expected anyone to worry about her but his face made it clear he had.

"Oh God Murph, I'm sorry, I...I didn't think." She frowned, looking like she was beating the shit out of herself internally. Murphy frowned, wrapping his arms around her tightly, he didn't want her to feel bad, he just didn't want her doing it again. He was pleased when he felt her relax against him, her arms wrapping around his middle. He soaked her in, feeling like a man dying of thirst finally being quenched with water. He'd missed her ridiculously considering they hadn't even been apart that long.

When he moved away, he looked down at her with a smile before capturing her lips with his own. It was desperate and needy and it caught her off guard for a moment. She kissed him back, she had missed him too and she had missed this, she had been positive she wouldn't experience this again so she just melted into him, fisting his shirt. He moaned into the kiss, a hand going into her hair as he deepened it and backed her up to the counter. She gasped against his lips, feeling him flush against her, it was sending sparks right through her. When he finally moved away they were both breathless and he gave her a devilish smirk, making her blush and snort a little.

"I'm gonna head off, get outta yer hair." She yelped and jumped when Connor's voice seemingly came out of nowhere and she looked at him with wide eyes, wondering when the fuck the boys became silent ninjas that made it their life's work to scare the shit out of her. She hadn't seen him there and when she looked him over, there was something about him. He looked sad almost. She was so used to him being cheeky and obnoxious and the sad look didn't suit him one bit. She had spoken at length with Amy about Connor, about sharing his bed, how Murphy didn't mind and how she thought it was weird. But when she let slip to her best friend about how Connor's little touches at night made her feel, her best friend had a field day. Her wonderful advice was for Savannah to ask Murphy if he would be up for a threesome with his brother, that earned her a thwack around the head off Savannah as she blushed wildly. Amy had told her it was natural for her to feel that way, an attractive man was touching her and it wasn't wrong of her to feel a little turned on by it, even though it was Murphy brother. It hadn't eased her worries any though.

Amy had also mentioned how maybe Connor might be lonely. Savannah hadn't thought of that before, but when she thought about it, he was always with her and Murphy or Rocco and Amy, he was the only one without someone and that thought made her sad. Connor had been a bit obnoxious at the start but when she got to know him, she saw him for who he really was. He was funny and kind, he would always help anyone who needed it. He was a good man and she wasn't quite sure why he hadn't found someone yet, he certainly ticked all of the boxes. And now looking at him, he looked sad and awkward and if she wasn't so busy staring at Connor, she would have noticed how Murphy looked somewhat guilty. He knew his brother had seen them together and he knew it must have stung given the circumstances, and now his brother wanted to leave.

"You don't have to go, if you don't want." Savannah said softly, making Connor look at her curiously. She just gave him a kind smile.

"You guys can stay the night if you want, saves you walking back in the dark. The couch pulls out as a bed." She shrugged casually, trying to sound confident and not like she was panicking by asking them to stay. Murphy beamed a grin and Connor seemed to relax a little bit, it was nice that she didn't want him to leave, she had pushed herself to say something to let him know he could stay.

"Sounds like a plan te me. Yer bed looks comfy as fuck." Murphy grinned gleefully, making Savannah bite her bottom lip and look at him sheepishly.

"Well...actually…" She trailed off, blinking up at him warily.

"What?" He asked carefully.

"I really don't want you to kick me out of my own bed so…" She pursed her lips as Connor burst out laughing, Murphy looking at her bewildered.

"So that's how it is aye? I get relegated te the couch but Connor gets te share the bed? This is injustice!" He huffed, making her panic briefly. But he grinned at her making it clear it was all in jest but she still shook her head.

"That wasn't what I meant. The couch pulls out into a double...I thought you two could share." She snorted, making Murphy burst out laughing this time as Connor squinted at her.

"Don't worry girl, we'll share a bed, ain't the first time we've had te." Murphy smiled as he stepped closer to her. Connor decided this was the moment to walk over to the couch and busy himself with setting it up. Murphy kissed her lips softly and she smiled up at him.

"There's bedding in the cupboard over there." She said as her hands toyed with the bottom of his shirt. She felt a little bad about not sharing a bed with him but she really didn't want him to push her out of bed. Her bed was a little higher and she didn't want to get bruised, her hip was already bruised and that hurt enough.

"Goodnight love." He grinned, looking down at her adoringly, it made her breathing hitch a little and her eyes fluttered closed as he placed a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Goodnight. Goodnight Connor." She called out as Murphy released her, making the lighter haired twin look at her and smile.

"Night lass." He grinned, making her smile at him before she disappeared into her bedroom.

Murphy went to the cupboard and got the sheets out before walking over to the pull out bed, Connor had set it up and used the couch cushions as pillows. The pair of them stripped off to their boxers before getting into bed.

"I'm sorry...about before." Murphy said guilty after a moment of them lay there silently. Connor glanced to him and frowned.

"What for?" He asked confused, making Murphy heave a sigh.

"When ye walked in on us, I know how it must o' made ye feel. I didn't mean te make ye wanna leave." Murphy lamented, hating this situation he found himself in. Connor was quiet for a moment and he licked his lower lip.

"Don't have te be sorry Murph, she's yer lass, yer allowed te do what ye want wit' her. Don't expect ye te stop because o' me." He sighed softly.

"Aye I know...just…" Murphy shook his head, frowning before he slung an arm over his face.

"Don't worry about it Murph, it'll be fine." Connor replied quietly, he wasn't quite sure what the next move was. Murphy had spoken about mentioning it to her but he didn't know how that would go. They would just wait and see what happened.


	9. Chapter 9

Savannah woke at around 5am the next day. She often woke early just because her anxiety kept her awake. When she was with Murphy, it eased a lot, or Connor rather since she always ended up in bed with him. Either way, being around the boys at night helped her to relax and sleep better than she usually did. Despite the fact the boys were only in the living room, it wasn't quite close enough and she couldn't sleep anymore. She crept out of her room, seeing the boys snoring away on the pull out bed and smiled to herself, quietly walking to the bathroom. She knew the boys would have to wake soon for work but she decided to let them sleep for just a little longer.

After she showered, she towel dried her hair before wrapping a towel around her. She opened the bathroom door and squeaked when she saw Connor on the other side about to open the door. They both looked at each other, shocked for a moment, not expecting to see the other, and Connor couldn't help but take her all in, wearing a tiny towel with her skin still glistening from the shower she had just taken. She blushed under his gaze and looked down, Connor cleared his throat and looked away, suddenly aware he was staring at the almost naked girl in front of him and it was clearly making her uncomfortable.

"Sorry lass, didn't realise ye were in there." He muttered, looking anywhere but at her.

"N-no, it's okay, I'm done now." She said softly, giving him a weak smile when his eyes finally settled on her face again. He nodded and she tried to move around him, but the tight space of the hallway made her brush up against him. Their eyes locked for a moment and she swallowed thickly from the tingle she got down her spine. She blushed harder before scurrying off back to her room.

Connor groaned to himself and rested his head on the wall. He would have to sort himself out in the shower now, seeing her in that small towel, all fresh-faced, it had been the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and he cursed himself for the very thought. He heaved a sigh before he walked into the bathroom, getting ready to have a shower. Savannah got dressed in a maxi skirt and off the shoulder crop top with sandals. She let her hair air dry and it was slightly wavy. She stayed in her room a little longer, she didn't want to bump into Connor again. Every time they would have some kind of contact, it made her feel funny and then the guilt would creep in since this was Murphy's brother, she felt like such a slut. She waited a while longer and then she heard the boys talking in the living area, she decided to finally show her face and hope Connor forgot about her in nothing but a towel and how she had blushed at him.

She left the bedroom and saw Connor in the kitchen area making a cup of coffee. Murphy was stood in just his jeans and when he saw her, his face lit up with a smile. It always made her heart beat faster when he did that, like he was so fucking happy to see her. He walked over, cupping her cheeks and kissing firmly on the mouth. When he moved away, his hands trailed down her neck to her bare shoulders as he gave her a very appreciative once over that had her beet red with a smile.

"Ye look gorgeous as always love." He grinned cheekily at her, loving how she always blushed when he complimented her, it was cute.

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself." She smiled, her fingers trailing down his chest as she blinked up at him. He smiled devilishly at her taking her hands and kissing them both before letting her go.

They both walked over to the kitchen island and she was pleasantly surprised when Connor handed her a cup of coffee.

"Thank you." She smiled softly as she took it, their eyes connecting. She blushed a little when he smiled kindly at her, remembering earlier, and she looked away, focusing on her coffee.

"Ye gonna come te the pub wit' us after work love?" Murphy asked as he sat at one of the stools at the island. She blew on her coffee to help cool it down before nodding and taking a sip.

"Don't be runnin' off this time aye?" Connor said sternly, making Murphy snort at his tone. She looked at Connor and nodded again, making him smile in satisfaction.

They all drank their coffee in companionable silence, the boys would grab something from a diner on the way to work and Savannah had said she would get something once she got to work. She was lying, she rarely ate breakfast but she didn't feel like getting a lecture from either boy so she just told them something to placate them. Murphy noticed she seemed a little quieter than usual this morning, but after what had happened, he wasn't too surprised she had retreated into herself a little. He hoped after some drinks later would ease her right back up and he wasn't about to make the same mistake twice, he wouldn't be letting her out of his sight.

They walked her to work, it wasn't far from her apartment and the boys were glad to see where she worked, it was interesting to know where it was on the off chance they would need to pick her up there one day. When they got there, Connor decided to focus on his smoke and not look at the pair as Murphy leant down and kissed her lips sweetly. He hated kissing her in front of his brother now, he could only imagine how he was feeling. He tried to keep it short and sweet though, but she smiled and seemed to enjoy it all the same. Connor came over then and hugged her and she hugged him back, saying their goodbyes before she walked inside.

The day flew by and she had once again told Amy about her run-in with Connor.

"Girl come on! Just ask! They've told you they've shared girls before, it's not like it'll be new to them, I think Murphy might go for it." Amy smirked as they left and walked to the bus stop. Savannah squinted at her friend and huffed.

"Amy stop! I really like Murphy, this isn't just a one-time thing, it'll be awkward if I sleep with his brother." She whined, not able to wrap her head around what her best friend was saying, it seemed so wrong. Thankfully her best friend stopped hounding her on it, seemingly noticing her friend getting flustered and awkward. When they got to the pub Amy walked right in, she and Savannah had become regulars too here now and their association with the MacManus boys and Rocco just made everyone love them more. They got their own cheers when they walked in and Savannah lowered her head with a snort, hating the attention, Amy seemed to love it though.

She followed Amy to the booth where the boys were waiting and she went straight to Rocco, kissing him on the lips. Savannah looked away, smirking to herself as Murphy stood up wrapping his arms around her.

"I missed ye love." He grinned, leaning down and kissing her lips lovingly. She melted into him, smiling up at him looking love drunk, it only made his grin grow.

"I missed you too." She whispered softly, her eyes fluttering closed when he rubbed the tip of his nose against hers, she always loved it when he did that. The boys were already almost drunk and she wondered how they had managed that one but didn't ask.

They all drank and laughed as usual but Connor seemed a little off, he seemed sad again. She remembered what Amy had told her about him probably being lonely. She had hated feeling like the third wheel with Rocco and Amy so she could only imagine that was how he felt, it made her feel bad.

"Come outside with me?" Amy asked looking at her after a few hours. Savannah was confused for a moment, the girl didn't smoke and she didn't know why she wanted to go out in the chilly night air, the only thing she could think of was that her friend wanted to talk to her privately. Girl code forced her to nod and get up, following her outside. She rubbed her arms a little as the air sent a chill through her and she wondered how her best friend seemed so unaffected by it.

"I just wanted to check in with you, I'll be leaving with Roc soon but I wanted to make sure you'd be okay." She smiled at her. She loved her best friend. She was even more affectionate when she was drunk. Savannah herself was pretty drunk this time, and she smiled at her and nodded.

"I'll be fine, you don't have to worry about me." She replied, making her friend sling her arms around her and hug her tightly. Savannah giggled a little as they swayed before Amy moved away.

"I do have to worry about you, it's the job of the best friend." She smirked at her, pinching her cheeks, making Savannah swat her hands away with a snort. Rocco came outside then, approaching them and Savannah quirked her brow with a smirk at her friend which made Amy blush, it was always fun doing that and turning the tables on her.

"Hey babe, you ready to go?" He asked Amy, flashing a grin to Savannah.

"Yeah, are you going back inside now?" Amy asked her, looking concerned.

"I'll go in a minute." She said softly, giving her a reassuring smile. Amy nodded, giving her one last hug before she left with Rocco. The cold fresh air made her feel a little drunker somehow and she leant against the wall for a moment to gather her thoughts. She heard the door open and she looked over, seeing Connor. When his eyes settled on hers, his brow furrowed as he walked over.

"The fuck ye doin' out here on yer own?" He asked looking worried, it only made her smile a little in her drunk state. It was nice that he worried about her.

"I just said bye to Amy and Rocco." She explained, making his worry lines smooth out as he nodded.

He stood there for a moment, he was swaying lightly on his feet showing just how much he had to drink and he watched her. It reminded her of that morning and her cheeks heated up a little as she looked down.

"Why do you do that?" She asked softly, the alcohol seemingly giving her courage. Connors' eyebrows shot up as he looked at her.

"Do what?" He asked confused, making her glance up at him with her beautiful eyes.

"Look at me that way." She said pointedly. He felt caught out if he was honest, but his normal reaction would have been to deny it, but he was drunk, his brain wasn't exactly functioning properly. He took a step towards her, right in her personal space as she was against the wall and her breathing hitched as she looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Because yer the prettiest lass I've ever laid me eyes on." He whispered, making her swallow thickly. He leant down, their foreheads touching and she felt a fire ignite inside of her, her heart thumping away inside of her ribcage. She didn't know what to say yet she couldn't seem to look away from him. He leant down more but she turned her face just before his lips met hers, they landed on her cheek instead and she squeezed her eyes shut.

He clenched his jaw, anger swelling inside of him. But he wasn't mad at her, he was mad at himself, mad that he had done this. He stepped away from her and when she looked at him, he looked so ashamed of himself.

"How could you do that to Murphy?" She lamented, looking so disappointed in him that it hurt his heart. He should have been happy she cared enough about his brother to turn him down, to say those words to him, she wasn't aware about the talk they had after all. But yet instead, his drunk brain found himself getting offended at her words, like he would ever do something to hurt his brother.

"He already fuckin' knows." He said tensely. Regretting the words as soon as they left his mouth. Her eyes widened for a moment, looking shocked before they narrowed at him.

"What do you mean he knows? He knows what?" She asked him carefully, looking so suspicious.

He heaved a sigh and wiped a hand over his face before levelling his gaze onto her once again.

"That I've got feelin's for ye Savannah." He admitted regretfully. She just blinked at him for a moment, letting his words digest in her brain, it didn't make sense.

"This isn't funny Connor." She said shakily as she moved away from him and went to walk back to the door. He grabbed her arm though and spun her around to face him.

"I'm not kiddin' lass, I fuckin' like ye. Me and Murphy spoke about it, he was the one that suggested sharin' ye!" He insisted, making her eyes turn cold. He regretted his choice of words instantly, he knew how bad it sounded.

"You're lying! He told me it was different, he told me it wasn't like that." She bit out, feeling tears prick the backs of her eyes. He found himself getting defensive again though, accusing him of lying to spite his twin.

"I'm not fuckin' lyin', I'd never hurt Murphy, not on me life." He seethed, making her clench her fists.

"So what? Was this all some elaborate plan to get the shy girl into bed with you both?" She spat angrily, she knew it was too good to be true, she knew she wasn't good enough for Murphy but this stung like a bitch, like being the butt of a very cruel joke. Connors' eyes widened like saucers, not understanding how she could get it so wrong and he shook his head vehemently.

"Nay lass, It's not like that at all!" He cried out, growling as she ran back off inside and he followed after her.

Murphy was sat in the booth wondering where the fuck his brother and girl had gone, and when he heard the door open, his eyes settled on her storming in. She looked like she had been crying and he sat up straighter with a frown, only to see his brother run in after her and grab her wrist, spinning her around to face him.

"Savannah, don't fuckin' walk away from me, we aren't done wit' this conversation." Connor huffed, not liking how she could get it all messed up, he wanted the chance to explain it better.

"We're done with this conversation Connor, I'm going home." She glowered at him.

"The fucks goin' on here?" Murphy asked as he stood next to them, looking from one to the other.

"Oh you know, just finding out the plan you two had to both get me into bed, did you have your fun Murphy?" She hissed at him, making him take a step back as his eyes widened in shock. Never once in the time had he known her had she ever used that tone of voice with him, or anyone for that matter. Not the rude old lady that cut in front of her in the line at the store, not the man who had almost run her fucking over with his bad driving when they crossed the street. He felt like he'd been smacked in the face as he tried to comprehend her words.

"What plan? The fuck are ye talkin' about?" He asked looking thoroughly confused, she just shook her head and scoffed at him, moving around him to grab her bag.

"I told her I like her and now she's got it in her head this whole thing was some elaborate scam te bed her." Connor frowned, making Murphy look at her like she was from out of space.

She shoved past them, storming outside. If she had a moment, she would have listened but her brain was going into overdrive, every negative thing her brain had told her about herself and being with Murphy seemed to be true and she hated herself more than anything. The boys rushed out after her, standing in front of her so she couldn't get past. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the floor.

"Please love, please listen, it's not what ye think at all." Murphy frowned, and when she glanced to him he looked so sad, it was almost convincing.

"You know, I knew you were too good for me, but like an idiot, I thought that maybe, just maybe this once I could be happy, but of course it wasn't real, it never was." She lamented, making Murphy's heart seize up.

"How could ye think so little of yerself 'Vannah?" He whispered, looking pained. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she just shrugged. Connor stood there looking on, he felt bad for causing all of this and he too found his heart hurting at her words.

"Look at me." Murphy demanded, making her shake her head no, she could feel the tears welling in her eyes and she just wanted to go home. He cupped her cheeks gently and tilted her face up to his, his breathing catching seeing how glassy her eyes were, it felt like a knife to the heart.

"I don't know who the fuck messed ye up this badly te think those things love, but it's not true. It was real the second I laid eyes on ye, I'm fallin' hard for ye, but the thing is… so is Connor. Can't say I'm too surprised we fell for the same girl if I'm honest, but it happened. And we just thought that...maybe ye wouldn't mind…" He struggled to find the right word as his hands fell from her face and she lowered her head once again, not looking at him.

"Being shared?" She whispered brokenly, it sounded so dirty even to her own ears and both boys grimaced. Connor knew that choice of words had been awful and if he could beat the shit out of himself he would have.

"It's not… It's not like that 'Vannah alright? It's not just sex. We both really want te be wit' ye, and I couldn't help but wonder if ye would think about if we both pursued ye, proper relationships." He said softly, looking at her through his lashes. She swallowed thickly, she didn't know what to think, the day had gone all ass upwards so quickly. His admission of falling for her did make her feel slightly better, and now she was thinking about it, it didn't seem like they had planned the whole thing. She hadn't even slept with Murphy yet despite the numerous chances they had and if that was all he wanted from her he would have gladly taken those opportunities. It just felt so weird to her, to be liked by two people, she didn't feel good enough for just one. It felt wrong, being in two relationships, two brothers no less, it made her feel dirty. What would people think?

"Sav, look at me please." Connor pleaded from her side, she found herself looking to his sad face, her eyes connecting with his.

"If ye don't feel anything for me, we'll drop this whole thing right now and ye have me deepest apologies, I wouldn't blame ye for never talkin' te me again. But if ye feel anythin', anythin' at all, then would ye not be willin' te at least think about it?" He sounded like he is begging and it was painful to listen to, it made her feel so fucking guilty. She knew, she knew inside of her she did feel something, she wasn't sure if it was just physical or what, but there was something there she couldn't deny it, she had been talking to her best friend about it for days. But she didn't know if she could do this. Wouldn't they fight? Get jealous? When she really thought about it, Murphy never once got jealous when she had been in Connor's bed being spooned by him, and that had always confused her. But then his words repeated in her mind, he had told her he wasn't surprised they had both fallen for the same girl. She knew it was to do with the twin thing, she didn't know much about it, she had never asked, but sometimes Murphy had told her random things. She knew they could talk without words and she had seen it on more than one occasion herself, she also saw with her own eyes how they were in smooth synchronisation with the other.

"I need...I need to go home...I need to think, I need space." She muttered, glaring at the floor once again as her chest heaved, she was panicking and her anxiety was through the roof. Connor sighed, looking defeated. He wasn't surprised by her answer and he didn't blame her, but it still wasn't the answer he had hoped for. Murphy chewed his thumb anxiously, worried the whole thing was ruined and he nodded.

"We'll walk ye te the bus." He said softly, making her nod. She didn't have it in her to argue with them anymore, she knew they wouldn't let her walk there alone.

The air was thick with silent tension on the way. Conor felt guilty as hell that he might have ruined this for his brother, that it was all his fault, he felt bad that Murphy had finally been happy and he couldn't let his brother have this one thing to himself. Murphy was tense, worried he wouldn't hear from her again if he was honest. He wasn't mad at his brother though, he knew just how special the girl was and he couldn't exactly blame his twin for falling for her. They were like one soul split in half so he wasn't too surprised to find that his brother also felt for her, it almost seemed natural in a way, but it didn't seem like she thought that way. Savannah breathed a sigh of relief as they got there since the bus had just pulled up, she didn't say a word or even look at them as she got on, leaving Murphy stood there with a hollow feeling in his chest at the fact she hadn't kissed him or even hugged him goodbye, he was sure this was it now. He felt his own tears sting his eyes as the bus drove away and Connor grabbed his shoulder. When Murphy looked at him he hated the guilty look all over his face.

"Murph, I'm sorry." Connor frowned, making Murphy shake his head and he leant into his brother a little.

"Ye don't have te be Connor." He sighed softly, turning around as they made their way home.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day was Saturday and with no work, Savannah moped around her apartment for hours. Her phone had been buzzing all morning with texts from Murphy and she felt guilty for ignoring him but she just didn't know what to do. He kept pleading with her to just talk to him, that he was sorry, that he missed her, it was too much for her. She finally gave in and text Amy to come over, needing someone to talk to, and she was lucky her best friend was an awesome person as it only took half an hour before she was knocking the door down. Amy sat and listened as Savannah told her every painful detail of the night before and like the good friend she was, she never interrupted once, letting her get it all out.

"Okay, so what you're saying is, Connor and Murphy are both falling for you and they want some kind of polyamorous relationship with you?" She asked to clarify, making Savannah tilt her head bewildered.

"Polyamorous? What's that?" She asked with a furrowed brow, making her friend snort lightly at her.

"It's a relationship with more than two people. So some people would have three, and they'd all be in a relationship with each other, or in this case, since they are brothers, they both have a relationship with you." She explained, making Savannah's eyes widen a little.

"That's a...That's a thing?" She asked incredulously, it only served to make her friend laugh more.

"Get with the times Savvie, yes it's a thing." Amy snorted, making Savannah blush lightly.

"But...don't you think its...weird?" She asked hesitantly, making Amy sigh a little.

"Not really. I mean it's not exactly conventional, even in this day and age, but it's not weird. Why limit love, you know?" She shrugged, making Savannah go silent for a moment.

"Look Savvie, be honest with me, no bullshit. How do you feel about Connor?" She asked giving her a pointed look. She blushed once more and toyed with her hands.

"I do like him, maybe more than I should. But I don't know if it's just a sexual thing or not, I'm not sure. It feels like there's sparks there sometimes but I just...I don't know." She whined, putting her head in her hands, why did things have to get so complicated?

"I can't tell you what to do, you have to make this choice on your own, but I do have some words of wisdom if you want to hear them." Amy said softly, taking her hands and moving them from her face. Savannah looked at her pitifully and nodded.

"I think you like him, maybe not as much as Murphy, I think you're smitten with Murphy, but I think anything that may have developed between you and Connor, you stuffed down because you felt guilty. But I think if you gave it a chance you could fall for him too. They're both good guys and they both adore you Savvie, and if this is what you want, you know I'll support you, so will Rocco, he loves those boys like his brothers." She stated firmly, making Savannah feel a little emotional.

"But what if they fight or get jealous? I can't do that to them." She lamented, making her friend squeeze her hands.

"Murphy hasn't gotten jealous so far when you've been in bed cuddling Connor, and he didn't get jealous when he found out how Connor felt, from what you told me he was the one who suggested this whole poly thing to him. If he was jealous he would have punched Connor in the face and told him to stay the hell away from you. They're twins, it's different to a normal sibling relationship you know? Maybe this is just how it's meant to be with them?" She offered with a shrug trying to ease her friend's mind.

"But what if Connor doesn't really like me? What if he's just using me or something?" She asked looking worried. Amy took her face in her hands and made her look at her firmly.

"Savvie stop! You're overthinking things. You can see as clear as day that Murphy adores you so fucking much, he knows Connor better than anyone on this planet, if he thought for one second he would hurt you, he wouldn't have suggested this." She insisted. It made sense and Savannah knew she was right, everything she said made sense, that was the troubling part of it all.

"I just...I feel like such a…" She shook her head with a sigh

"A slut?" Amy supplied with a wry grin, making Savannah blush and snort with a nod.

"Well don't. Like I said, why limit love? If two guys can see how wonderful you are and want to both make it work with you, why not try it? Feeling twice that love can't be a bad thing." She smiled at her, making her relax a little bit. When she worded it that way it didn't sound so bad, and she knew her best friend would have her back.

"Shit, alright...maybe I'll uh...maybe I'll try it." She said softly, sounding shocked herself. Amy's face split into a wide grin and she hugged her tightly. After her friend left, she got dressed in a simple black maxi dress and sandals, heading to the boys' loft. She hadn't text Murphy back, she just felt like showing up might force her not to back out. She hoped they were in, it was now 1pm and she didn't know if they had gone out since they were not at work. When she got to their door, she felt her heart hammering away, she felt so fucking nervous and she had to force herself to knock before she just bolted. She wanted this, she didn't want to lose what she had with Murphy at all and if she was honest with herself, she was curious to explore whatever was there with Connor. Amy had helped her immensely, easing the guilt and shame that was there and she felt better now at the idea of the three of them trying something.

Murphy opened the door and his eyes almost fell out of his head seeing her stood there.

"'Vannah?" He asked incredulously, like he thought he was seeing things. She gave him a shy smile looking awkward and he grabbed her, wrapping her up in a hug that made her heart melt.

"Jesus love, I missed ye, I thought I'd never see ye again." He whispered, sounding so sad it actually hurt her a little. She felt guilty he had thought that and how it had affected him.

"I missed you too." She said softly as she hugged him back. It felt like forever until he moved away and he gave her such a beautiful smile she felt like she might swoon. He let her in and Connor was sat watching tv, when he saw her, his eyes widened and he stood, looking nervous and shocked all rolled into one. She tried to muster up a smile for him as she moved to sit down on a chair and Murphy sat next to his brother as they looked at her.

"I uh...I don't know...How we would uh...do this…" She mumbled, looking so fucking awkward and uncomfortable it was endearing and the boys fought the urge to smile. She was up for trying it, she hadn't left forever, she was here. Connor felt overjoyed at her willingness to see what was between them and Murphy was just thrilled she was fucking back.

"We don't have te force anythin' aye? Just… see what happens." Connor said softly, making her look at him. He was smiling and he looked lighter than she had ever seen him, it was weird to know it was because of her. She nodded, she liked the sound of that, just seeing what happened. There would be no guilt there now, at least she hoped, so the next time sparks went flying she was curious to where it would lead.

"So uh… does this mean…are we like...together or...?" She asked confused, surprising herself that she even had the courage to ask. She was toying with her hands nervously.

"Well _we_ already are." Murphy snorted, making her furrow her brow at him confused.

"We are?" She asked sounding shocked, making Murphy look at her incredulously.

"O' course we are? What did ye think we were?" He asked looking amused and her cheeks flushed as she squinted at him.

"I don't know, it's not like you ever asked me." She huffed defensively, almost petulantly and it made Connor burst out laughing as Murphy snorted at her.

"Aye love, I considered ye mine long ago, and now ye belong te the both o' us...if that's what you want?" He asked hesitantly. She nibbled her lower lip looking all coy and nodded, making the boys glance to each other and smile.

"Right then, I was about te go te the store and grab some smokes, ye want anythin' love?" Murphy asked with a smile as he stood up and walked over to her. She stood up too and he cupped her cheeks as he smiled down at her, looking happy and carefree.

"Maybe some chocolate?" She asked hopefully, making him snort at her cute face.

"Aye alright, chocolate it is." He grinned, leaning down and kissing her. It was soft at first, almost teasing, but then he deepened the kiss the way he always did, stealing the breath from her lungs. She kissed him back, leaning into him and when he moved away she looked at him with that love drunk face that always made his chest swell with pride. He just smiled devilishly at her before he left, leaving her with Connor. It felt a little weird now with everything out in the open and this new thing between them and she felt fidgety.

"Could I make myself a coffee? She asked softly as she glanced to him.

"O' course lass, ye don't need te ask." He smiled warmly at her, making her smile back and nod before she hurried off to the kitchen. She was making herself a coffee when Connor suddenly appeared at her side and she gasped, her hand flying over her chest.

"You scared me!" She snorted at herself, the boys always seemed to sneak up on her. He just chuckled at her and shook his head.

"Sorry sweetheart. So… are ye sure yer alright wit' this? The three o' us?" He asked warily, looking at her intently. She glanced up at him, her cheeks flushing a little.

"Yeah… I think so. I mean its a little...weird, and it took Amy to convince me, but I think I am." She smiled up at him with a nod. A bright smile graced his face then and it made her happy. He cupped one of her cheeks and she swallowed thickly, it felt so intimate as he looked down at her like that, it would still take some getting used to.

He closed the gap between them, capturing her lips with his softly. She tensed at first, thinking of Murphy, she had to remember she wasn't doing anything wrong and this whole thing had been his idea in the first place.

"Relax lass." He murmured against her lips, making her nod with her eyes fluttered shut. When he kissed her again, she gave in, kissing him back and melting into him, it pleased him greatly. His kisses were different to Murphys, they weren't needy or desperate, they were almost teasing with how slow and sensual they were but she loved it anyway. A hand wound into her hair and a soft moan escaped her, it only made him kiss her more insistently, enjoying the noise he had drawn from her. When he moved away she felt breathless and she blinked up at him, her cheeks tinged pink. He grinned down at her and she bit her lower lip with a shy smile, she had definitely enjoyed it.

The pair went back to the couch with her coffee and she set it on the coffee table. Connors hand went into her hair and started playing with it and she closed her eyes enjoying the feel of it. Suddenly he tilted her head towards him and she opened her eyes, blinking at him curiously. He smirked as he leant in, kissing her again. She didn't resist this time as she kissed him back, his tongue massaging hers teasingly. She was pulled into his lap but she couldn't find it in herself to protest when he was kissing her breathless like this. His hands gripped her hips and she moaned softly, making a growl rumble deep in his chest.

"Fuckin' hell, I leave ye alone for five minutes and yer makin' out like a couple o' horny teens." Murphy snorted as he came back in, plonking the bag from the store on the table. Savannahs eyes bugged out of her head, her cheeks flushed crimson as she looked at Murphy like a deer caught in the headlights, almost like she expected him to start kicking off. He just flashed her a grin and he could see her visibly untense but she didn't take her eyes off him.

"Ye can't blame me, brother, she's addictive." Connor smirked, taking the opportunity with her head angled that way to lean up and nip her neck.

She gasped and then blushed even harder at the noise she had made in front of both of them and it only made Murphy laugh. She squinted at him playfully as she moved off Connor lap and sat next to him.

"You two are awful." She huffed playfully, crossing her arms over her chest. Murphy came over then, sitting on the other side of her brandishing a big bar of chocolate.

"This make up for it love?" He asked with a sly smirk, making her narrow her eyes at him. She went to take it but he moved it out of her reach.

"Nuh uh." He grinned, taping his cheek letting her know what he wanted as payment. She heaved a dramatic sigh as she fought a smile, leaning over to kiss his cheek. He turned last second though and her lips connected to his, his hand coming to the back of her head so she couldn't move away. He kissed her almost needily before he pulled away, she seemed to be permanently blushing these days and her wide eyes made him smirk at her as he finally handed her the chocolate bar.

"I'm not sharing." She pouted as she opened it, making both boys burst into a round of laughter at how adorable she was.


	11. Chapter 11

"Owww." Savannah whined, once again somehow ending up on her ass when she went to bed with Murphy. She wasn't sure how he did it, if he actually shoved her out of bed when he was asleep or if he just rolled over and she fell out, but she still ended up on the floor more often than not. She stood up, rubbing her tail bone which now hurt as she glanced to Connor anxiously. He was still asleep, normally he woke when she fell out of bed and he would offer her to get in with him, but this time she would have to wake him and ask. She couldn't just get in because he needed to move up to make room for her. She felt anxious and nervous but she knew it was different now, they were together now and they had kissed a few times just hours before.

She walked over and shook his shoulder gently, making his eyes open as he blinked at her tiredly. When his eyes settled on her he looked confused for the briefest moments like they hadn't done this a thousand times before.

"Murphy kicked me out of bed." She was almost pouting and Connor in his sleepy state thought it was the cutest thing he had ever seen. He shuffled over and opened the covers, letting her settle in bed with him like she usually did, on her side facing away from him. He wrapped an arm around her and he was pleasantly surprised that she did not tense up this time, he pulled her flush against him and she seemed to melt into him and it made him smile. He was so happy she had decided to give this a go with him, he knew he was lucky. Lucky for her giving him a chance and lucky to have a brother like Murphy who was willing to share his girl with him when she was as precious as Savannah was. He placed an affectionate kiss to her shoulder and she smiled sleepily with a soft hum before she fell back to sleep, without the threat of being shoved onto her ass in the night.

When she woke the next morning, there was an odd tingling sensation on her neck that seemed to radiate a warmth all through her body. She blinked her eyes open, trying to get her bearings. Murphy's bed was empty, but Connor was most definitely behind her, she could feel his morning wood pressed into her ass. His tongue lips and teeth lavished attention on her neck and she realised that was what woke her as a soft moan escaped her lips. Connor smirked against her skin before turning her over so she lay on her back. She blinked up at him, clearly still tired as he gave her a devilish grin, hovering over her slightly as he kissed her. She kissed back lazily, too tired to overthink anything and actually enjoying herself.

She gasped into the kiss when his hands slid into her panties. He had been assaulting her neck for quite a bit and it seemed the little lass had enjoyed herself even in her sleep, she was soaked. He rubbed her clit teasingly and she moaned, squeezing her eyes shut. He growled a little at the noise, feeling how wet she was, but his slow teasing pace never wavered. He seemed to take more pleasure in teasing, just like his kisses, building it up. It was driving her insane. She wasn't sure where the surge in confidence came from, whether it was the fact she was still half asleep and her brain had not managed to flip on the anxiety switch yet, or the fact he was teasing her to the point of insanity and she had enough of it, but she pushed him onto his back and straddled him, making his eyes widen in temporary surprise before he smirked up at her.

He pulled her down and kissed her roughly, moaning into the kiss as she started rubbing herself on him, their underwear the only barrier between them. It sent a jolt of pleasure through him but he wanted more. He ripped off her panties with an audible tear and she gasped in shock as she looked down at them, almost speechless that he had even done that. He just chuckled as he pulled them out from under her and flung them somewhere in the room. He lifted her hips just enough to pull his boxers down to his knees and then pulled her back down. He groaned, feeling her slick wet heat on his cock, trapping it between her and his stomach. She started rubbing herself on him and he let out a loud moan, feeling her slick pussy gliding over his cock that way, he had no idea something like this could feel so good.

Murphy had spoken to him about the things they had done together, Connor was well aware his brother and the girl hadn't had actual sex yet. He hadn't been able to understand why Murphy liked doing this so much, until now that was. It felt fucking good, and her little gasps and moans as she rut against him made it quite clear the friction was working wonders on her too. His fingers dug into her hips, pushing her onto himself more and she moaned louder at the sensation. He was arching up at her as he moaned, taking control as his grip guided her faster. She threw her head back as she cried out, her back arching as she came blindingly hard. Watching and hearing her for the first time as she came undone had Connor right along with her, groaning as he came all over his stomach.

She sat on him, her body shuddering slightly as she came down from her high and caught her breath. Connors' thumbs stroked soothing circles on her hips as he just looked up at her adoringly, trying to catch his own breath. He grinned up at her and she blushed a little, smiling down at him before she finally moved off him and collapsed next to him in bed. He pulled his boxers off fully and used them to wipe the mess on his belly, chucking them out of the way when he was done. He rolled onto his side, smirking at her blissful face as he leant in and kissed her sweetly. She relaxed, kissing him back and just enjoying the feeling. She felt like her bones had dissolved and she was nothing but a bag of skin.

She was startled out of the kiss by Murphy's voice.

"Are ye finished gettin' yer rocks off now? We have te get te mass Connor, more so now since ye'll need te go te confession." Murphy snorted as he stood in the doorway with a smirk. Savannahs eyes widened and she covered her face, blushing profusely. She had almost forgotten these boys were devout Catholic and after what she had been doing with them, well it made her feel a little weird. Connor just laughed though as he jumped up and started dressing.

"Like ye don't have te go yerself, ye've done more wit' her than I have." He sniggered, making a fully dressed Murphy flip him off playfully. Murphy ran over, jumping on the bed next to her and flopping on his stomach. The movement made her squeak as the bed bounced her around.

He leant on his elbow and grinned boyishly at her, she was unable to stop herself from smiling at him.

"Do I get me good mornin' kiss love?" He purred softly, not even waiting for a response as he leaned in, hand winding in her hair as he kissed her. It was hungry and needy and she kissed him back, feeling her body once again melt into him. When he pulled away, his smoldering eyes pinned her in place and she couldn't even bring herself to speak.

"Come on then Murph, ye'll have te wait until we get back." Connor boomed a laugh, making Murphy grumble and roll his eyes. He pecked her lips one more time as he got up off the bed and she sat up. Connor walked over to her side of the bed, leaning down and kissing her lips softly before smiling at her. It was still weird kissing one in front of the other, but they never seemed fazed by it.

"We'll be back after mass, we'll grab some breakfast love." Murphy smiled warmly at her, making her smile back with a nod. She watched them leave and when she heard the door shut, she breathed a sigh of relief. She enjoyed being with them but it sure was intense, it would really take some getting used to being in a relationship with two people, it was a little overwhelming for her. She flopped back in the bed trying to let herself relax for a bit before she had to get up and face the day. She wasn't really sure what plans they had, it was a Sunday and she knew she would be spending the day with them, they didn't want her away from them it seemed. She couldn't complain really, she didn't want to be away from them either.

She lay around for a bit longer before she decided to get up and dressed. She knew she would have to go home soon, she needed a shower and some clean clothes. She had brought a couple of dresses here at Murphy's suggestion and she slipped on a simple strappy dark purple summer dress. She padded barefoot into the living area, flicking on the TV and watching some cartoons as she waited for the boys to get back. When they got back they seemed radiant and they brought breakfast with them. They spent most of the day just relaxing on the couch, enjoying each others company. Savannah had to say that being with both of them was a hell of a lot easier than she thought it would be. It just felt natural how they both gravitated towards her and Amy hadn't been wrong, having the affections of both boys did make her feel good. The boys ordered take out for them and Savannah wondered if they ever cooked their own food, she thought about maybe cooking them something one day. It was 8pm now, the day seemed to have flown by without them even doing anything important.

"Right kids, I'm off te meet Amy and Roc." Connor snorted as he stood up, making Savannah look up from the couch curiously before her gaze turned to Murphy.

"Are we not going?" She asked confused, making him grin and shake his head.

"Nah, gonna stay here tonight love." He smiled, only making her more confused but she didn't argue with him. Connor slipped his coat on, leaning down and kissing her lips sweetly before swatting his brothers head playfully. Murphy shouted some curse words in jest as his brother left the loft with a laugh.

"Why didn't we go?" Savannah asked, turning her body to his as she regarded him curiously.

"Wanted some time alone wit' ye." He said softly, stroking her cheek as he looked at her. She really couldn't argue with that now could she? Especially when he was looking at her all boyishly like that. She beamed a grin at him and he returned it as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

They watched some more tv before Murphy stood up suddenly, grabbing her wrist and yanking her up to stand with him. She squeaked in surprise and blinked up at him, he wasn't smiling, he had that burning look in his eyes that made her knees feel weak. He kissed her desperately, making her gasp as she kissed him back and she felt him walking her backwards. By the time they got to the bedroom Murphy had tugged both of their clothes off and she was breathless when he pushed her onto the bed. She looked up at him, eyes roaming his naked body and it only served to make him smirk at her as he crawled onto the bed over her. He kissed her again, full of hunger and fire as he ground himself against her, enjoying the friction it caused. It wasn't enough this time though, he wanted more, he wanted all of her.

"'Vannah, need ye, please." He begged breathlessly. She nodded, unable to say no, she would give him anything he asked of her right now, especially when he begged her like that, it was hot as hell and sent a thrill from her head to her toes.

He lined himself up with her and pushed inside of her with a needy moan. She felt so hot wet and tight around his cock, he was sure he had died and gone to heaven for a moment. She gasped, fisting his hair as she arched up at him. She couldn't say she was too surprised at the pace he set, hard and fast, just the same way he would kiss her, but she was loving it. She was moaning wantonly, unable to even stop herself and she was drawing some pretty interesting noises from the boy himself. He leant on his forearm next to her head to steady himself, gripping her thigh and hitching her leg up, getting in even deeper. A keening moan left her lips that made him growl as he fucked her. She was writhing underneath him and he took in every pretty feature of her perfect face, watching how it was contorted in pure pleasure.

She could feel it building up inside of her, but suddenly a strange sensation hit her and she panicked. She was pretty sure she needed to pee, why she needed to pee right at this moment, seemingly so desperately she had no idea but she pushed at his chest, making him look at her confused.

"Stop Murph." She pleaded, making him frown, breathless as he looked down at her.

"What's wrong?" He asked trying to catch his breath. Her cheeks flamed red at the thought of having to vocalize it yet she knew somehow if she didn't tell him he wouldn't let her go.

"I need to pee." She mumbled so embarrassed. For some weird reason, it made Murphy smirk and he pinned her arms above her head, bucking his hips and making her gasp.

"Ye don't have to pee, trust me." He purred against her lips, knowing exactly what was going on. It turned him on a little to know she hadn't ever experienced it before but like fuck if he wasn't going to take this opportunity to show her.

She furrowed her brow at him confused but she didn't have time to dwell on it because he picked up where he left off. She still felt that strong urge like she might pee and she was fighting with herself because the pleasure was overwhelming her rational thought. She'd had orgasms before, but this needed a whole other word for whatever the fuck this was. The loudest moan he had ever heard got ripped from her pretty mouth as her back arched up and it sent him over the edge with her, it was the sexiest fucking thing he had ever experienced. Her body jerked as she came hard and she tried to gasp to get her lungs to take in air. She felt the gush of liquid between her legs and she was mortified at the realization that she ended up peeing on him. Her cheeks flushed red and she covered her face with her hands.

Murphy was panting, trying to catch his breath as he came back to earth and he chuckled when she covered her face.

"C'mon love, don't go shy on me now." He laughed boyishly. The laughter died on his lips though the second he heard her sniffle, she was fucking crying. He frowned, pulling her hands away from her face as he looked down at her concerned.

"Oh love, I didn't hurt ye did I?" He asked looking horrified. She only looked at him like he had grown three heads and she shook her head.

"I just peed on you!" She practically screeched, her face bright red as she looked ready to throw herself under a bus. Murphy looked confused for a moment before chuckling, it only made her more embarrassed.

"'Vannah, ye didn't pee on me, ye fuckin' squirted." He smirked, amused at her as he pulled out, kneeling up between her legs.

"I what?" She squeaked out, looking suspiciously like she thought he was lying to make her feel better.

Without warning to slipped two fingers inside of her making her gasp, she was slick with her juices and his own and when he curled his fingers inside of her, finding that spot inside of her, she moaned.

"This love, is yer sweet spot, and if it gets stimulated enough, it makes ye cum real hard and yer juices go everywhere." He smirked devilishly at her, loving how she was squirming against his fingers, putty in his hands. He withdrew his fingers, making her whine and he chuckled as he sucked his fingers clean.

"So… I didn't... pee on you?" She asked warily, he could see the tension leave her body though and he snorted as he lay beside her, scooping her into his arms.

"No love, ye didn't." He grinned, making her relax even more.

They lay there together for a while with him toying with her hair, just tangled together. She felt stupid for reacting the way she had but Murphy didn't act like he cared. He was curious if he was honest, she seemed so innocent. He knew she wasn't a virgin, she had said so herself she had a past and he tried not to think about it because it made his blood feel like molten lava in his veins. She was entitled to her past, just like he was and Lord knows he had a fucking past. But yet she seemed so innocent, she hadn't ever squirted before and he wondered just what else she hadn't experience that he and his brother would get to show her.

"I take it ye've never squirted before wit' how ye reacted?" He asked curiously as his fingers massaged her scalp. She was practically purring and she shook her head, her cheeks flaming once more remembering the whole thing.

"What else haven't ye done?" He asked with a cheeky grin and she groaned, hiding her face in his chest with a laugh.

"I'm not talking about this." She mumbled into his chest, making him snort at her.

"How about this? I'll ask ye and ye can just nod or shake yer head." He grinned, making her huff a laugh but nod in acquiescence.

"Have ye ever...done a sixty niner?" He asked curiously. She knew what it was but she hadn't ever done it so she shook her head, making him hum in thought.

"Have ye ever had anal?" He asked, making her blush so hard and snort at him, he just laughed at her. She was so bashful sometimes. She shook her head and he licked his lower lip in thought, knowing what he wanted to ask next but feeling almost hesitant to ask her, not knowing how she would react.

"Have ye ever had a threesome?" He asked carefully. He felt her tense a little, knowing exactly what the implications were of that question and he wondered if he should have kept his mouth shut.

She moved away from him, looking at him with her pink cheeks as she shook her head. He stroked her cheek lovingly as he watched her, grateful she wasn't hiding her face from him anymore.

"Would ye be up for that?" He asked softly, his face serious as he took her in with his eyes. She nibbled her lower lip and he could almost see her mind whirring away. She wasn't sure how she felt about it, being with them both together, but at the same time, she couldn't deny the fact it did appeal to her.

"How...How would we…" She mumbled nervously, making him smile lovingly at her that she was considering it, he knew it was a lot to ask of her.

"Few different ways love." He smirked, his hand trailing down to her thigh, they were still naked and he hitched her leg over him, making her feel exposed.

"One o' us could fuck ye whilst ye use yer pretty mouth on the other." He murmured, leaning in and ghosting his lips with hers, her breathing hitched as her eyes fluttered shut, she could feel his cock starting to stir against her again.

"One o' us could watch first, ye fuck one, then the other." He purred, nipping her lower lip as his cock became fully hard, rubbing against her at the angle he had her leg over him. He was clearly getting excited at the idea.

"Or we could take ye at the same time." He whispered against her lips, his hand squeezing her thigh. The thought made her dizzy, how was that even possible? She had no idea but it left her breathless. Murphy had shared plenty of girls for sex with his brother, maybe it should have been weird, but it never was. Their bond as twins was like no other, and their mental connection was always at its peak when they shared a lass. They were both convinced they were one soul divided between two bodies, owning half each. They didn't just feel their own pleasure, that felt each others too and this only served to amplify it, making it quite a fucking experience indeed, and Murphy really wanted them to share this with Savannah, he knew she would enjoy herself if she just let go.

He leaned in, kissing her greedily and she moaned into the kiss her whole body seemed to set alight once more.

"Ready for round two love?" He smirked mischievously at her when he moved away. She blushed with a coy smile that made him let out a boyish laugh of delight, rolling her onto her back. She was sure she wouldn't be able to walk the next day when he was done with her.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Fin…**_

What a difference a month could make. Savannah was now officially living with the boys, it happened after Murphy had made an offhand comment one day. She was practically living there anyway, sleeping there every night and only going home every so often to get some clothes. Murphy had casually joked about how she should just move her shit there with them so she didn't have to keep going back and forth. There had been a moment of silence after the words left his mouth as they looked at each other, realising that it was actually a good idea and none of them would mind it. It was a big step for them, but one they were all willing to take, Connor and Murphy had spoken about it already since she was already living there essentially, and within a week, that's exactly what they had done. She had to get a bus to work now but she didn't care, she was with the boys properly now and that's all that mattered. Amy and Rocco were getting serious which made Savannah happy, and the five of them hung out most nights just having a good time.

Savannah had been awkward at first when the three were in public, the boys just gravitated towards her and seemed to touch her whenever they could. She had seen the stares she got, two guys hanging all over her and it had made her panic a little. The boys never pushed her when she was uncomfortable though and she was grateful. Things got a little better when they were walking with Amy and Rocco and Amy started shouting at someone who was staring, telling them to mind their own business, it had made Savannah laugh. Things changed even more though when an old lady at the grocery store had told the three of them that they were adorable together. Savannah had been gobsmacked if she was honest. Someone actually approved of their relationship, an older person no less and that had made her so happy. The boys had beamed with pride as she blushed and smiled shyly and from then on, she tried her hardest not to let it bother her when people looked on. They were curious, of course they were, it wasn't exactly what was deemed as a normal relationship. Everyone at the pub always acted like it was normal and no one ever questioned the three of them, she belonged to the boys and that was that.

To her though, what was once something strange and made her feel dirty to consider, it just felt right now. She couldn't imagine being with just one of the boys now. She had slept with Connor now too and the three of them had even been together all at the same time a few times. It had been daunting for her at first, but after doing it once, she had found herself enjoying it way more than she thought. Everything with them was just so much easier than she ever expected and she was happier than she could ever remember being.

She was sitting on the couch with Connor, his arm around her shoulders as they watched tv. Murphy had disappeared without a word and she was a little confused, as was Connor, but they didn't have a chance to ask him what was going on. He didn't seem upset or anything so she wasn't too worried, she wondered if maybe he had to go to the store or something. When he came back over an hour later, her eyes widened when he was holding a little fluffy black cat.

"Oh my God!" She squealed delightedly, jumping up from the couch to bound over to a very happy looking Murphy. A wide grin was plastered over his face and her reaction only made it worse.

"This, me love, is Mr Cuddles." He beamed at her, making her snort at him as she reached out and stroked the cats head. It looked like a ball of fluff.

"The fuck is that thing?" Connor asked looking horrified as he made his way over, glaring at it. Murphy just squinted at him and Savannah took the cat from Murphy's arms, holding it close to her chest. It meowed at her, melting her heart and she pouted at it as the cat nuzzled her.

"A cat, dumbass, it's from the shelter." Murphy stated dryly, looking back to Savannah and the cat as he smiled once more. She heard Connor heave a sigh and she turned her big eyes to him, still pouting as she gave him the saddest eyes ever.

"Please can we keep him Connor? Pleeeeease?" She begged, looking so desperate. He couldn't deny her when she looked that adorable, even if he didn't care much for cats.

"Aye, I suppose." He sighed, sounding so hard done to, but when she grinned happily, he had to smile. Anything was worth her gracing him with that smile, he'd cut his own fucking hand off just to see it.

More days passed by and Connor was severely regretting his decision about the fucking cat. The damn thing seemed to hate him. It was always on Savannahs or Murphy's lap, but whenever he tried to make an effort to stroke it, it would hiss at him and scratch his arm and hand. Things got out of hand when he was getting in the mood with Savannah one night and the fucking thing clawed his dick. Savannah seemed to find it hilarious as Connor nakedly ran around the apartment trying to chase the thing to throttle it but it was way too fast. In the end, it jumped into Murphys lap and Murphy just smirked at him, the fucking bastard.

"The fuckin' little asshole has shit in me shoes _again_!" Connor yelled as he stormed into the living room, said shoe in hand. Savannah was sat with her legs over Murphy and the cat was in her lap. Both she and Murphy looked at him, Savannah trying not to laugh and Murphy squinting.

"Mr Cuddles would not shit in yer fuckin' shoe Connor, Jesus." Murphy snorted, shaking his head. Savannah knew it was a lie, the cat seemed to favour Connors shoe over the litter box for some reason but she found it funny.

"Like fuck he wouldn't, it's right here." Connor narrowed his eyes, tossing the shoe at Murphy's feet.

"Well maybe if ye treated him better he wouldn't do it." Murphy retorted casually, turning back to the tv like he was done with the conversation. Connor squinted at him and Savannah looked at him apologetically.

"He'll warm up to you Connor, cats are just weird sometimes." She said softly, smiling as his eyes turned to her. All his anger seemed to disappear and he gave her a smile and took a deep breath.

He was doing this for her, she wanted the damn cat and it made her happy so he would put up with it and hope to God the cat would get its head out of its ass. Savannah gently moved the cat and stood up, walking over to him. She felt bad, she knew the cat was being a little obnoxious when it came to him and she wasn't quite sure just what it was that the cat didn't seem to like when it had taken so well with Murphy. She wondered if Murphy had somehow figured out how to speak cat and had been conspiring with Mr Cuddles against his twin, the thought made her almost laugh. He smiled down at her and cupped her cheeks, everything was right in his world as long as she was there by his side, by his brother's side. He leaned down and kissed her tenderly and she fisted his shirt, melting into him.

He cried out and moved away suddenly as the cat swung from his trouser leg, claws embedding in his leg. Murphy burst out laughing, enjoying watching more than he probably should have as Savannah snorted and tried to pry the cat off Connor, he didn't want to let go though.

"For fuck sake, get him off the little fucker!" Connor yelled panicked, the claws were so close to his fucking balls. Savannah tried her hardest not to laugh and hurt Connor pride, she was sure he'd chuck the cat out of the window if she did that. Finally, she managed to untangle the cat from him and he narrowed his eyes at the girl as she scooped the cat up and cuddled it like it hadn't just mauled him.

"Should o' got a fuckin' dog intead," Connor grumbled as he walked over to the couch and flopped next to Murphy who was still laughing his ass off.

"Fuckin' shut it." Connor growled at him, clipping him around the ear.

Murphy stopped laughing abruptly before pouncing on his brother, the pair smacking the shit out of each other as they hurled some interesting insults at each other. Savannah stood there watching with a quirked brow looking thoroughly amused.

"Come on Mr Cuddles, your daddies are fighting again, let's go get you some food." She snorted as she walked off to the kitchen, leaving the boys to it. She was used to this by now, they did it at least every other day and she found it amusing to watch. She placed the cat on the island as she dished out the food for him, stroking his head affectionately. She glanced over the cat to the boys who were still wrestling on the couch. She was so happy, it was crazy and dysfunctional and weird but she was so fucking happy, she couldn't think of anywhere else she would rather be in that moment.


End file.
